Rival Chatter
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Heero and Duo are Rival's in school. Neither one seem to be able to stand the other. Yet online, they find more in common than they'd like. Too bad they don't know it's the other OL. Joint with Jess.
1. Duo POV

_**Rival Chatter**_

_By: Nuriko and Jess_

Title: **_Rival Chatter_**

Author(s): Dark Nuriko and JessEklom

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Humor/Romance/Angst

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM

Warnings: Yaoi, language, lunacy, AU, and lime/lemon

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Hajime. . .oh, you know. Jess and I don't know the G-boys, much to our dismay. We write solely for fun, so please don't sue us. We don't have much to our names, so it wouldn't be worth it anyway.

Author's Note: This story is one that Jess actually came up with and that I've gotten the information on so that I could begin it. It's the first story in a trilogy that I've dubbed the 'Chatter Trilogy'. Heero and Duo are rivals and hate each other at school, yet slowly becomes friends OL and eventually more. Yet things really heat up when they arrange to meet only to find out that their dearest love is also their greatest rival. Told in switching POV's. Jess will handle Heero's while I'll be doing Duo's. A list of Screen Names are as follows:

Screen Names:

Duo: AngelofDeathShinigami

Heero: PerfectOne

Quatre: ArabianPrince later changed to GentlemenPreferBlondes

Trowa: NoName

Wufei: UnleashtheDragon

Relena: PrincessofPink

Hilde: LveroftheUnused

Meiran: DragonTamerGal

_Chapter One:_

Mornings were my worst part of the day. I enjoyed spending as much time as I could away from school. Granted, the sister made certain I was stuck having to go. I hated it. I already knew everything I needed to know and at eighteen I was stuck listening to the nuns at the Maxwell orphanage. When I turned eighteen I should have left, but I had no place to go, no family to see, and frankly a comfortable job staying at the orphanage. Father Maxwell, who had been the one to bring me into the orphanage when I was eight, had asked if I'd accept a job helping to take care of the younger kids in exchange for room and board as well as some spending money. The Maxwell Church was really poor, but seemed to always gain the children who became wards of the state.

I had come to this place after my mother had died from an illness. The doctor she had gone to had refused to see her when she had told them she had no money or insurance. To this day, I still hated anyone who had money or power. They simply seemed to think that the world was created for them especially. I hated it. Someone had to show them that this was a place for everyone, not just those with the money to make their lives easier. I didn't know who my father was, and frankly, I didn't care. He was also one of the wealthy people who had tried to buy off my mother when he had found out she was pregnant. She had taken the money he had given her and left, moving to another place to raise me alone. Sadly, I think his cruelty had shadowed her life for a long time to come. For eight years she had taught me follow my heart. After her death, I continued to follow her instructions even into the orphanage. This is what made me well loved at the orphanage.

"Duo! Mark's hitting me again!" a small, girlish voice cried out. I looked up from pulling on my black, form-fitting silk shirt. I was a rebel. I hated being in school, but I had to go if I wanted to stay here with everyone I considered as my family. Granted, most of the children here left before any real attachments formed, but some, like Reno here, stayed for longer than normal due to being different. She was eleven years old with the mind of a seven year old. She was a sweet child, and I loved her dearly. Even taking care of most of the younger children after school, I had seemed to become attached to her and would possibly be hurt if she ever left us. I stepped out of my room, which I held all alone, and turned toward a little girl with shimmering red hair and forest green eyes that were full of tears. I held open my arms and hugged her tightly as she rushed into them.

"Mark! You know better than that! Reno's not used to others her own age. You've been here long enough to realize this," I said, looking sternly at the eleven year old boy standing before me. His hair was a golden yellow while his eyes were two different colors. While one was a very soft gray color, the other was a light blue. He was another one of the Remainders. The Remainders were what I called those who had been in the orphanage for longer than a year. It was usually made up of kids who had something that potential parents didn't want to deal with.

"Sorry Duo, but she was misbehaving." I sighed and looked down into her soft, chubby face. I then gently brushed her tears from her cheeks and eyelashes.

"Reno, what did you do?" I asked softly, not wanting to cause her to cry more. With the mentality of a seven year old you had to forget how old she looked and treat her like a seven year old.

"He wouldn't share his toys," she grumbled, sniffling quietly. I looked up at Mark, who met my gaze head on. Normally most people avoided my gaze. My violet colored eyes made many people flinch. Most couldn't handle their odd coloring. Add on to that my long chestnut hair that I always kept in a braid and my feminine looks and almost everyone was knocked for a loop. Yet I also was the class rebel and slacker. The funny thing is I couldn't fail classes or I'd find myself in trouble. So I also was the second best student in school. Second only to our all around perfect student, Heero Yuy. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes, not wanting to think about him at the moment.

"She wanted to play with my models," Mark told me, instantly solving my question before I ever asked it.

"How about I pick you up something of your own on my way home from school? Would that calm you, Reno? After all, those are very special to Mark and you know you shouldn't play with them." Reno sniffed and nodded.

"All right, Duo. I won't do it again." I hugged her and then let her go. She then turned to Mark. "I'm sorry too, Mark. I shouldn't have done that." Mark hugged her then, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, Reno." Mark then gave her a smile. "Tell you what, have Duo pick you up a model kit and I'll make it for you. I'll also let you look at mine anytime you want, as long as you promise not to touch unless I say you can. Deal?" Reno jumped up and down in excitement and nodded.

"Oh, will you Duo? Will you buy me a model kit?" I laughed and nodded my head, sending my braid flying behind me.

"Certainly. What kind do you want? Animal, person, vehicle, machine, or robot?" I asked her she placed her hand to her lips as she thought over it for a moment. Finally she grinned and looked right at me. I knew instantly what she wanted.

"Motorcycle," she answered. I smiled, knowing she would pick that because I had one. She loved going for rides on it and I couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through my chest at her open love of me.

"Got it. I know just the one to get, as well as what paint and all." I then pulled on a leather trench coat and picked up my backpack, which was also black. I was in love with the color black and that was all I ever wore or owned. Even my motorcycle was black. Just goes to show I have very good taste.

"By the way, the computer store called. You can pick up your laptop after school. Said they finally got it all fixed up for you, just as you requested." I smirked then, a gleam in my eyes. I had been looking foreword to this for a long time. With a DSL line in my room, I would be able to be online when ever I chose without having to worry about tying up the phone line.

"Good. Then I'll see you all later. I've got school to go to just this once, otherwise they might throw a fit. Can't miss the whole week, after all." Reno giggled while Mark laughed.

"They only let you get away with it because you manage to keep your grades so high. Why, if you actually went to school every day, you could beat that Yuy, you mark my words on it," Mark said with a knowing grin. He didn't like the rich any more than I did. His own parents had died when a rich guy had crashed into their car. Yet instead of a trial that would have put the man behind bars, he was let go with a heavy fine that he had been able to pay without batting an eyelash. That alone would have made me hate the privileged, yet I had my own reasons that began over ten years ago.

"Perhaps, but then I'd have to stay around people like Yuy for the rest of my life." Mark rolled his eyes while Reno giggled again. I then hugged her once more and headed toward the door. "See ya," I called with a wave over my shoulder.

"Bye," Mark called back.

"Bai bai," Reno yelled, waving back. I then jumped onto my bike and started it up. After pulling on my black helmet I took of for school, the last place I wanted to be, yet the only place I could go at this moment in time. It was test day, after all, and I couldn't miss this, not if I wanted to keep up my grade point average.

Arriving at school, I parked as close to the main part of the school as I could get. Most of the really good parking belonged to those who could afford cars that no high school student should be driving around in. Too bad no one told the parents of these spoiled kids that. Then again, sometimes the kids just ran off and bought then for fun. I would never really understand that. Then again, I'd never really understand the upper class. Hell, I didn't really understand the middle class either. The only ones I did understand where the poor and destitute. I had been a part of them for as long as I can remember and I honestly believed they were the ones who would change this world. Only them and no one else.

"Duo, you actually came today, I'm mildly surprised," my friend Trowa, who was just as low class as I was, said as he met me at my bike. He drove a rather beat up old ford truck. It wasn't much to look at but it was actually a really smooth ride and the engine purred like a little kitten.

"Oh, are you? I'll have to stay away longer next time, Trowa." Trowa laughed. Trowa Barton was a boy who had no family, but lived with the local circus. He was also a part of the big tent show. He threw knives at a woman he called sister and tamed lions with his bare hands. He was very good at what he did and I found myself constantly wishing I could be as free and skilled as he was. Granted I was good and being sneaky, but that was nothing compared to him.

"Perhaps you will," he answered. He smiled then and brushed his bangs from his eye, just to have them fall right back into his emerald eye. Almost always, he had one eye covered by his brown hair. It was short all around except for his bangs. That was almost as cool as my hair, but then again, no one wanted to have hair as long as mine as a guy. Oh well, it was something I loved, so that was all that mattered.

"Are we still on for blade throwing lessons later tonight?" I asked. He smiled before nodding his head.

"Of course, Duo. I've been looking foreword to these lessons. You've become very skilled in a short amount of time." I laughed.

"I have spent quite a bit of time learning things quickly. This is just another thing to enjoy." Trowa laughed and led the way into the school. It was like most other schools, big and with many buildings housing the many different classes taught at Albert Einstein Senior High. It was a fairly nice school, but sadly, it was also home to many of the richest snobs in this state.

"Don't look now, but snob alert at four o'clock," Trowa said, looking toward the main hall of the campus. I looked in the direction he had mentioned. Standing there was Heero Yuy, the top student in our class. His clothes were of the best quality and his chocolate brown hair was stylishly messy. Yet it was his skill at sports and his cool, Prussian blue eyes that made everyone admire him. Beside him was the sole male heir of Winner industries, Quatre R. Winner. His aquamarine eyes, corn silk blonde hair, and baby fine features were a hit with the girls. Yet as the only son in a family of thirty children, he was surprisingly very understanding of women, if not a bit like them. He usually wore some color of pink, mostly because of all those sisters of his.

The last one of the boys who made up the Regal Three, which was the female population of the school's name for them, was Wufei Chang. His long ebony hair was always perfectly slicked back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck while his eyes were just as dark as his hair. He always stood as if it would be a crime to stand any way but perfectly straight. He also hated injustice of any kind. Too bad his since of justice and mine clashed. It made him hate me all the more. In all honesty, I liked that the snobs of the school ignored or hated me. It gave me a reason not to have to like them in return. Which was perfectly all right with me.

"Careful, Yuy, Maxwell alert," Wufei mumbled. I blinked and simply waved to him as I walked away from them. Wufei glared while Yuy seemed to cast a death-like glare my way. I ignored it and simply kept walking away. I really don't know why Heero hated me, but in all honesty, I didn't care.

"Just ignore them, Trowa. They aren't worth the waist of air it would take to make a come back." Trowa laughed and Heero and Quatre stared after me and Wufei glowered.

"Injustice, Maxwell! Come back and face punishment!" I merely laughed and shook my head. I then turned the corner and left Wufei to his rant. Now, Heero Yuy was certainly one very well put together male, but I would never look at him as a potential date. After all, he was one of the richest people in school and money made me sick, especially when it belonged to someone who had always had it. Yet, it was kind of a shame that such a handsome man would never be able to eat cookies in my bed. Oh well, ya can't miss something you've never had.

"That was sweet, Duo. I hadn't expected that one to come from you," Trowa remarked. I laughed, glancing back toward where we where. I couldn't see anything due to the corner but the smooth sounds of Heero's voice caught up to my ears. I couldn't hear what it was he said in reply, but I could still hear the timber of his voice. Man, that was a voice someone could get turned on by. Too bad Relena was always after him. That just went to show what I had learned a long time ago. All men are like parking spaces. All the good ones are taken and all the rest are handicapped.

"Yeah, well, I had to do something." I sighed and looked at the door leading to my first class. "Look, I'll see ya later. I've got to get some work done and then I've got errands to run. So, I'll catch ya later at your place?" Trowa nodded.

"Sure, that works. Later."

"Later," I replied. I then headed into class.

After picking up a model of a ninety-five Harley Davidson motorcycle, I picked up my laptop, and then headed to Trowa's for an hour. After a rather interesting session of knife throwing, I headed home. The Maxwell Church Orphanage had been my home since I was eight. I hadn't been very good at remembering my last name, so when my mother died, I gained the last name of the church. That was purely so I could be in school until such time as I was adopted. Yet adoption never happened and my last name remained Maxwell long into the rest of my life as I know it, at least so far. I handed Mark the model, paints, and glue before checking on Reno. She was already fast asleep. I kissed her forehead and placed a small stuffed black bear into her arms before heading into my room and setting up my laptop. Once it was booted and I was all hooked up, I logged into my favorite chat room as AngelofDeathShinigami. The chat room was one called Coming Out of the Closet. It was one I loved going into because then I could talk to others who liked other men. Perhaps someday I could make a few more friends.

_You have entered 'Coming Out of the Closet'_

_You are signed in as AngelofDeathShinigami._

I looked at it for a moment and realized there was only one other name in this room beside my own. I checked my friends list and say that Trowa, who's screen name was NoName, wasn't on line yet. That just meant he had to help with dinner dishes before he could get away onto the net.

_PerfectOne: Good evening._

I smiled. That was certainly a name I would have never expected in a room like this. Then again, mine wasn't usual either.

_AngelofDeathShinigami: Good evening to you as well. I hate to ask it, but why the SN?_

_PerfectOne:laughs: It's more of a private joke. Everyone, including my parents think I'm perfect, only I'm no where near it._

_AngelofDeathShinigami: So, I take it I'm not lucky enough to be blessed with the presence of a perfect one:laughs:_

_PerfectOne: No, sorry about that._

_AngelofDeathShinigami: That's okay, I'm as far from it as I could ever be._

_PerfectOne: Kindred spirits?_

_AngelofDeathShinigami: Perhaps. What's your favorite sport?_

_PerfectOne: Any of them that make you work to win._

_AngelofDeathShinigami: Same here. It's no fun when you win easily._

_PerfectOne: Favorite subject?_

_AngelofDeathShinigami: That's a no brainier. Art, followed closely by English. U?_

_PerfectOne: English and Math all the way._

_AngelofDeathShinigami: Math isn't that great for me, but I'm passing it._

_PerfectOne: Art my weakest one, that's why I don't have very many classes that are art related._

_AngelofDeathShinigami: What's your elective? You can't be missing that or you won't graduate. Granted, you could have plenty of time, but then again, you could have very little._

_PerfectOne:flushes: I'm a senior. I graduate this year. I have a creative writing class, but I can't manage to think of anything creative to write._

_AngelofDeathShinigami: Really? I'm a senior as well. I've got art, literally. I paint. Although sometimes I dabble in a little bit of writing. I do a lot of it in my spare time. Maybe I can help you?_

I smiled as I typed. This was really a lot of fun. I hadn't expected to met anyone who would gain my attention like this. I had talked to him before, briefly, yet only as a passing fancy before I began to role play on line. This was a great outlet for my imagination. After all, I was a pretty crazy person. The only way to keep me sane was to have a way to release all the built up ideas that seemed to create in my mind. Helping this person in their creative writing would be a great way to help myself as well.

_PerfectOne: Depends. How long are you willing to help before my lack of skills drives you into hiding from me?_

_AngelofDeathShinigami: Oh, I'd say quite a while. I'm not one who's willing to give up. Let me just place a nickname up on this name and then we can enjoy a little RP to see how well we can figure this story out. Do you have an idea?_

_PerfectOne: I want to drive the teachers crazy, so I was thinking of writing about two guys who meet and fall in love on the internet._

_AngelofDeathShinigami: Okay, then give me a second._

_PerfectOne: Sure. In fact, let me do the same thing._

I opened a window and accessed my profile page. I then went to adjust my profile and added a nickname to my SN. I then exited the chat room and then pulled up an IM, or instant message. Once that was done I typed in the name PerfectOne into the sender column and sent him an IM with my new nickname showing.

_Deathscythe: Is this a little easier on the eyes?_

_Wing: Yeah, yet I've come to realize you happen to like the word death. You have it twice in your main name alone, then again, here in the nickname._

_Deathscythe: Yeah, well, that's been a key factor in my life, so I use it._

A message then came up and asked if I wanted to add him as a friend on my list. I agreed and clicked on it to add him onto my own as well. I then settled back to really help.

_Wing: Thanks for adding me. I didn't think you were going to._

_Deathscythe: Of course. I'm going to be helping you with your writing project so I have to know when you're OL._

_Wing: I really do thank you for this._

_Deathscythe: Don't thank me yet. Let's just find out if I can help out or not._

For the next three hours we simply tossed ideas back and forth. He never really had anything that was mind blowing, until finally he hit upon something that was actually worth working on. He had suggested a story of opposites. One is a good and perfect person while the other was a rebel without a cause. Instantly I told him I'd help him with his rebel. He thanked me and said that was a perfect idea seeing as he could handle the perfect character easily. I had laughed aloud at this and simply agreed.

Seeing as I had always wanted Heero but despised everything he symbolized, it was very easy for me to fall into the idea of the rebel character, especially since I was a rebel. I didn't tell him that, though. Yawning I had told him we could start tomorrow. I was tired and as much as I hated to admit to it, I had class tomorrow. Seems all this week I would be going to school. I happened to have several tests this week and I couldn't miss any of them if I wanted to keep my good grades. Sometimes it was fun to have tests. They really made me work. Other times, it drove me crazy, because it was so simple it just plain annoyed me.

_Wing: Thanks. I'm already a lot further than I've ever been._

_Deathscythe: Welcome. I had fun. How about tomorrow night we work on RP your two main characters?_

_Wing: That sounds like a date._

_Deathscythe:flushes: I wish. I'll probably grow old and die before I manage to have an actual date._

_Wing: Well, I can't help you there, but I can at least keep our date OL for tomorrow._

_Deathscythe: I'll hold you to that then. Same time and same internet. Take care of yourself._

_Wing: You too. . . and FYI my word is my bond. I never promise something I can't do._

_Deathscythe: Then you shouldn't have promised that you'd have that story for you teacher before the end of the school year._

_Wing:groans: Don't remind me. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Yet it may be the best one as well. After all, it allowed me to meet you._

_Deathscythe: Thank you. :blushes: You aren't so bad yourself. I'll talk with ya tomorrow._

_Wing: Until tomorrow. Good night._

_Deathscythe: Night._

I logged off of messenger then, having totally failed to realize that Trowa had never come OL until I was already shutting down the laptop. I sighed and knew that if he needed to talk then he'd call me. I then stood up and walked over to my bed. I flopped down onto it and closed my eyes. Almost mere seconds after my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, tired and yet happy and content.


	2. Heero POV

Rival Chatter

Rating: R

Jess' Rant: Hello everyone! I'm finally writing fics again after a long break. I still have to work on my History paper, but I need this little reprieve. I think Nuri-chan covered the disclaimer basics so I can skip over that part. On to the chapter! . 

Chapter 2: Heero POV

People are so transparent. Every day it's the same routine, the same monotony, the same people trying to weasel their way into my good graces. I know I sound like the rotten, spoiled rich kid who never wants to share what they have, but I have a reason for it. I wasn't always wealthy. I used to have a life when I was little, when Papa was still around. We used to live in my native country of Japan then and we were happy. One day, Papa had to work late and was the victim of a reckless driver incident and my life changed completely.

Mom didn't want to stay in Japan, so far away from her own family and friends and culture so she moved us to America. She said that Japan was full of memories and she wanted to get away from all that. Two months later, we were living with her sister until "things looked up."

It wasn't long after that that mom met someone and got married. Her husband was nice and he was a world-renowned physician by the name of Odin Lowe. At first I didn't understand the implications of that, but pretty soon I learned just what that meant. Mother and I were thrust into a world where you had to be careful in every aspect of life. I learned that my classmates wanted to be friends with me because of Odin's money and not because of me. The only exceptions to that were two boys; Quatre Winner, sole male heir to his family's fortune, and Chang Wufei, only child of a proud and influential Chinese aristocratic family.

Now, six years later, they are the only friends I have and the only ones I want. Over the years, they are the only ones that haven't tried to swindle me because the pair of them have to watch their backs against that sort of thing as well. As a result, we've tried to alienate ourselves from our peers, but that idea sort of backfired. Instead of us disappearing from plain view, everyone holds us in high regard. We've been deified and even dubbed "the royal three" by our peers.

Personally, I don't really care so long as people don't bother me.

"So, Heero… do you think you'll be able to make it to the circus tonight?" Quatre asked as I shoved my books into my locker.

"Sorry, Q," I said as I grabbed my math notebook, "I have to work on that creative writing essay tonight."

"Oh right, the one that's giving mister perfect a perfectly hard time," he smirked.

"Shut it, Blondie, or I'll sic your entire harem on you!" I teased back as we made our way to class.

"Heero, that's gross. They are my sisters, NOT my harem," he said pouting. "Besides, you can't do that, they'll smother me!"

I grinned, "So what's the problem?"

Quatre glared at me and punched me in the arm. He wasn't intimidating at all at first glance and was also quite effeminate, something that he got defensive about. As cute and innocent as Quatre looked, he had a bit of a mean streak in him. He was as shrewd as any business man and a tactical genius. The most amazing part of it all was that he was known to get back at all those who taunted him without the least bit of evidence to incriminate him. Being a wealthy child had shown him the ugly side of people; the side that only wanted to use him. He, like me, had few friends and was wary of getting close to anyone. The irony of it all was that he was the most sociable person in our group. He could get people to do any number of things without ever committing himself to anything. That boy was raised to be the head of an empire, but I worried about how it would affect him in the long run.

"So… any ideas as to what to write about?" he asked as we took our seats.

"Well, I have SOME idea, but I'm getting a little bit of help from someone I met online."

"Oh really?" he asked, putting on his innocent face. "Who is this person, Heero?"

I sighed, I knew what he was getting at, "Listen, Quat, he's just helping me out on an assignment. It's not like he knows who I am."

Quatre looked at me suspiciously but nodded, "Just be careful. You never know who's

waiting to stab you in the back."

"Dually Noted."

The bell rang just then, only a millisecond after Maxwell sauntered into the room. That only meant one thing; If Maxwell was here, there was an exam to take. That miscreant had the uncanny ability to show up on the days we had an exam on and still get the second-highest ranking in the school.

"Settle down, class," Mr. Rice said as everyone took their seats. "Take out a sheet of paper and a pencil… we're having a test."

There were some groans and quite a bit of mumbling and grouching as everyone did as they were told. He then proceeded to pass out answer sheets and exam packets, then went back to his seat.

The test was easy enough and I was able to finish with an hour to spare. Putting my pencil down, I stood up and made my way to Mr. Rice's desk to turn in my exam.

"Easy enough, for you Mister Yuy?" he whispered as I handed in my papers. I just shrugged a little, making him smile.

"You too, Mister Maxwell?" he asked looking at the long-haired boy next to me. "Well, we can't just have the two of you sitting idly for an hour in my class making everyone else nervous. I'm sending the two of you to the library for the rest of the class. I'm sure that at least there you'll be able to do something constructive." With that, he took out a stack of neon green slips and wrote both our names on it. "Give that to Miss Sanchez in the library," he said, handing me the pass.

I nodded and went to grab my stuff off my desk and met Maxwell at the door.

"Out of all the people I had to be sent out with, it had to be you," Duo griped as we walked down the hallway. "I know! The teacher is punishing me for never going to class."

"It's not like I asked to be sent out with you either," I replied. "You didn't have to turn in your test so soon… besides, once we get to the library, we can split up and we won't have to look at each other."

"Fine. Lead the way, oh fearless leader!"

"Hn." I felt no need to answer his mocking tone and merely continued on my way, Maxwell following behind me.

"Heero, Duo! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" A thin, young woman with glasses and mousy brown hair in a bun whispered as we walked into the library.

"We finished a test early," I whispered back as I handed her our pass.

She looked it over quickly then motioned us to a small conference room off to the side. "We have a couple of classes doing research today. You boys will just have to sit tight here for a while. I trust you two have homework or something to work on?" she asked, giving us a you-better-not-cause-trouble look.

"Yes, Ma'am," we both answered in unison.

She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Duo then pulled up a chair, tossing his knapsack onto the table and slumped down heavily on it, "So now what?"

I just shrugged and sat down across from him.

"Why don't you just buy the library so you can get this done quicker so I can get away from you sooner?" Duo asked, blowing his long, shaggy bangs out of his face.

"Don't be stupid, Maxwell, I can't buy a school, I doubt anyone can." I answered, pulling a notebook out of my backpack.

"Well la-di-dah… why don't you have your parents buy it for you?" he grouched.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled out a pen, fully intent on starting my paper.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bother me right now? I have a paper to write." I asked him.

He snickered at me, looking as if I had said the funniest thing in the world, "You mean you haven't finished it yet? Here I thought you were Perfect! Wait till I tell the whole school that the perfect student isn't really perfect at all!"

"You just do that. I doubt you've done any of _your_ homework in years"

Duo blinked at me and pulled out a folder from his knapsack. As he flipped through it, he looked at me giving me a taunting grin, "Actually, I've finished all my homework for the week. Unfortunately, I have to show up to turn it all in."

"So why don't you just do home-schooling? I'm sure the church you live at has enough kids to create a little private school."

Duo just sighed, "Not that it's any of your business, but where I live they wouldn't let me be that lazy. Trust me, I'd rather be anywhere than at this school."

"So why don't you just transfer?"

"Can't do that either. Unlike some people, I don't have the MONEY to transfer."

I immediately felt ashamed at what I'd said. It wasn't right to rub one's home life in their face. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

Duo just leaned back, and sighed as he put away his papers. "Fine I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to be a…. well, I can't say that word in school, but you know what I meant."

I closed my notebook, unable to think of what to write, "If I may ask, what do you have against me? I don't remember being out rightly rude to you."

He looked away from me, giving a small bitter laugh, "It probably has nothing to do with you and more of what you have in general."

I smiled back, amused at what he thought of me, "You think I'm a spoiled rich kid."

"Actually, I think anyone who has money is. But then again, that's because that's the way I saw things when I was growing up."

"So you intend to be poor forever?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, actually, I have quite a bit of money set aside." He then gave me the once-over, looking at me from head to toe, "But unlike some people, I've been working really hard to make mine."

"So if and when you get to wealthy status and have kids, won't you turn into the very thing you hate?" This guy was an enigma. He apparently hated people with money but had every intention of moving up in the world.

"No, because…" He trailed off, giving me a little sad look that I'm sure he wasn't aware of. "I've seen things that I don't ever want to see others go through. If I do make money, I probably won't be keeping much of it."

He didn't sound like such a bad guy after all. I had a feeling that no one really knew Duo Maxwell, that there was more to him than met the eye. Unfortunately for human-kind, he's coated in layers of barbed wire. Still… from the conversation we managed to salvage, he didn't seem like the unwashed miscreant riffraff Wufei made him out to be.

"Commendable." He looked a little stunned that I had given him that much of a complement, but didn't have a chance to respond. As soon as the bell rang, I was already halfway out the door. I had homework to do and a date to keep.

That evening after dinner, I logged onto my computer and waited impatiently as my messenger loaded. I smiled as HIS name became highlighted, indicating he was on, and wasted no time in sending him a message.

_Instant Message Alert from Perfect1 to AngelofDeathShinigami:_

Wing: hello again. i didn't think you'd make it

Deathscythe: are u joking? after the day i had, i need this.

Wing: why? what happened?

Deathscythe: Don't ask. I don't want 2 remeber it.

Wing: well, i'm here if you need to talk

Deathscythe: can i ask you something & not scare you off? worries his lower lip

I smirked as I turned up the radio. It was on my favorite oldies station and they were playing one of my favorite songs.

Wing: hit me with your best shot

Deathscythe: smirks just remember, u asked 4 it. sighs how do you feel about those who r born 2 money?

Wing: I feel that they have as much control over that as a poor person. they can't choose what they're born to and have their own problems to deal with.

Wing: then again, being born to the lowly working class, i wouldn't know what it's like to be a rich child.

Deathscythe: rolls eyes typical answer of one who doesn't understand.

Wing: well then tell me so that i can understand

Obviously this guy had some sort of grudge against the wealthy. Was this a theme today? "At least this guy doesn't hate me straight out," I thought out loud. He was probably just having a bad day.

Deathscythe: Those who don't struggle in life take advantage of those who do. When the weaker ones can't measure up, they are turned away.

Wing: I think that's a blanket comment and money has no bearing on that.

Deathscythe: oh really? i've seen it first hand.

Wing: Well even if one is rich, one may be taken advantage of. People that don't want to work for what they have may take advantage of the resources of someone who is well-off. There are many cases where a person amounts wealth by working hard and is taken for a fool and parted with all that person has accomplished. I believe the word for that is "gold-digger." I'm not saying that it's right, but at least when you're from a humble background, you have true friends. Can you even imagine the sort of back-stabbing that happens if you have money? You never know if you can trust anyone at all.

I waited anxiously for his reply.

Deathscythe: well what do you do when the wealthy abuse of their power and leave the poor even worse off than they began?

Wing: I'm sorry if something happened to you… That isn't right at all and I apologize if I've upset you.

Deathscythe: I'm sorry too… I told you I had a bad day at school…. SO… what can I help you with?

Several hours passed and we covered a lot of bases. By the time we finished chatting, I had more than enough material to write my paper. Glancing at the clock, I found it was too late to keep working and headed to bed. I'd write my paper tomorrow, thanks to Deathscythe.


	3. Duo POV

_**Rival Chatter**_

_Chapter Three: Duo POV:_

Morning dawned bright and early but to me, I really didn't want to wake up. I slowly cracked open one eye as I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. Normally, I'd ignore it and go right back to sleep. Yet I had really important tests this week and so I had to get up with the chickens in order to make it to my classes. Sighing I slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Come on Duo, you promised to take me to school today so I wouldn't have to walk," Sasuke's voice slowly entered my brain, registering about as quickly as a snowball rolls uphill, which wasn't very quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just give me a minute, will ya?" I asked, throwing off my blankets and slowly standing up. I wavered tiredly on my feet but managed to stay upright. Sasuke handed me a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. I pulled them on automatically, feeling like I was on auto-pilot. I then put on deodorant and brushed my teeth. Finally, I got around to my hair. Instead of bothering to take the time to un-braid it, brush it out, and re-braid it, I simply un-did the braid, brushed it out, and finally tied it at the nape of my neck.

"Whoa, looking sharp, Duo," Clarissa remarked as she stopped at my door. She was the fifth and final Remainder. Out of the five of us, I'd been here the longest, followed closely by Clarissa. She was a rather bright young woman. She was only fifteen, but she was already a senior at a private all girls school. Father Maxwell had always tried to give us a choice about where we wanted to go to school. If we wore the Maxwell name, then we got to choose, just like any child would be able to do. Clarissa had been abused by her father when she had been six. That episode had caused her to hate all men. Only Mark, Sasuke, Father Maxwell, and myself were an exception to her men-hater attitude. That's why she went to an all-girl's school instead of to A.E.S.H. with Sasuke and me.

Mark, being only in fifth grade, went to school at S.J. Elementary and Junior High. No one knew what S.J. stood for, but it wasn't like anyone really cared. As for Reno, well she was home schooled. Because of her unique problem, she couldn't be in class with her peers. Seeing as she was obviously older externally than internally, her fellow students would make fun of her. Sister Helen was in charge of taking care of those children who are too special to be in school with the rest of us. She was pretty much the mother of our little band while Father Maxwell was our father figure.

"Thanks, Clarissa. I thought I'd try something new," I remarked, looking into her vibrant blue-gray eyes. Her platinum blonde hair was really short, almost like a crew cut short, but on her, it looked good. She snorted at that comment, placing a hand on her hip. She didn't have a very womanly figure, or at least, that's how it looked. She always wore such baggy clothes that it was usually too hard to tell. She wanted no man to look at her, so she did many unflattering, manly things to herself. Yet to me, she was a very pretty young woman.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. You stayed up late when you knew you had to go to school the next day and this is the end result." I chuckled softly at that comment. She was a very smart girl, but then again, the fact she was a senior when she should be a freshman, said it all.

"All right smart ass, I suppose you know this because. . ."

"I stayed up until you went to sleep," she finished, not bothering to deny what I had already figured. One thing about us Remainders, we never lied. At least, not to each other. The only one of us who used that in the real world, was me. No matter what I was, I never lied. My mother thought poorly of liars and she would be upset with me if I ever lied. So I didn't lie, not ever.

"How are you so wide awake, then?" I asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I take naps during the day." I shook my head, not even bothering to make a comment about that. She always had a come back so it was almost impossible to bother her.

"Fine, someone grab me an orange so I can finish getting dressed. I've got to make certain I've got my homework or I'll get into trouble." Clarissa and Sasuke looked at each other before turning to rush out the door.

"I've got it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh no you don't, boy. I've got it!" Clarissa hollered back. I chuckled and shook my head. Sometimes those two were more a like than they ever wanted to admit. I made certain I had my sketch book as well as my homework folder. Because of the fact I have a tendency of not going to school unless there was a test, the teachers and I had a system. They let me know when I had a test to come in for and I made certain I had all of my homework done each week. They actually thought my way of going to classes was easier on them. I never bothered them for help and they, in turn, usually got papers and homework that was done with little to no mistakes. I took pride in my knowledge, but I didn't flaunt it. I simply did my best so I could earn a scholarship and get into the local college so I could take psychology so that I could then donate most of my time to the orphanage for those kids who couldn't handle what their new life brought their way.

Once I was done, I headed downstairs and leaned against the doorway. Clarissa was peeling one orange while Sasuke was already separating another one. I shook my head with a soft laugh and looked away. "Ya know, I don't think I can manage to eat both of those."

"Oh, stuff it. I know you can do it, Duo. You eat like an army of five." I smirked at them, knowing Clarissa could be just as bad.

"Fine. Hurry it up, Sasuke and I have to get a move on."

"Here," Sasuke said, handing me half of what he had already finished. I ate it while he ate the other half. I knew there was a reason behind what he had been doing. Once I was done, Clarissa handed me half of the one she had been working on and ate the other half for herself. I laughed, as they both laughed with me.

"You do realize you won't be able to be so rude today, don't you?" Clarissa asked. I nodded, yawning once again, even though I knew I shouldn't be. I'd gone to bed late because I was helping a friend get his creative writing class project in order. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't see him again now that he had everything he'd needed help on. It was just a shame I would never get to read what he wrote, and from the style of his typing, I knew I would have loved it. Oh well, nothing lasted forever. I knew that one way too well.

"I think some my CLASSMATES will appreciate that fact," I muttered, recalling my late night call from Trowa. I was going to be helping one of the Regal Three in learning how to say no. Now, granted I couldn't stand rich people, but I also couldn't stand to see people get walked all over. Rich or not, that wasn't something that should happen.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Duo," Sasuke said, having finished cleaning up the kitchen counter. I nodded and pulled on my backpack.

"All right, then lets get going. We can't stay here forever, unfortunately," I grumbled, heading out the door with Sasuke right behind me. Together, we pulled on helmets and left for school. If I could have my way, I'd be home schooled, just like Heero had suggested yesterday. Yet Sister Helen refused to let me ruin my life that badly. Sighing and accepting my fate, I got us to school in record time.

"Nice to see you again, Duo. I wasn't expecting you two days in a row," my English teacher, Ms. Claudia (She hated being called Ms. Ellison because she said it made her feel old) said. I gave her a tired smile, a small yawn escaping my lips.

"Don't get too used to it. It's all because of those tests all this week that I'm even here at all." She laughed and handed me my test packet.

"Be that as it may, it's nice to actually see you for a change. Don't open that until I say so." I nodded and took a seat near the back of the room. Sitting back there already was Heero and Wufei. I looked away, refusing to want to start anything this day. Especially when I really wasn't capable of being very come-back ready at the moment. Luckily, class started soon enough and I was well on my way to working on the essay that was required for this test, as well as explaining nouns, pronouns, adverbs, and the like. I loved English. It was my best subject. This time, instead of Heero being the first one done, I was. As surprising as it was, I knew this was one subject I could excel at if I just applied myself to it.

"Here you go, Ms. Claudia." She smiled up at me, her long hair up in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Thank you, Duo. I look foreword to reading your essay, as well as the short story you had chosen for you homework assignment for the week." I blushed softly.

"It's nothing special Ms. Claudia. I'm certain there are much better students in this class." She shook her head and looked toward Heero, who had also come up to hand in his test.

"Actually, Heero and you are both tied for first in this class. From what I've heard from several of your other teachers, it's showing up in a couple of other classes you two share." I blinked in surprise, glancing toward Heero. It was obvious from the look on his face that he hadn't heard of this either.

"I know we have Science, English, and History together. But that's only half of our classes. I've also got Art, Physical Education, Algebra II, and Choir. Last I knew, he was higher up in math than I am. He's not in my PE class or art class. Lastly, I've never seen him in my choir class either." Ms. Claudia laughed.

"Seems you pay attention to which classes you share with him, Duo. Yet you forgot your Drama class." I blinked. It was true I came to classes for my art, choir, and drama electives, but I never had seen Heero in my drama class either, and believe me, I would have noticed. I have a huge attraction to Heero and every time he was in the same room as me, I'd find myself daydreaming of being with him. Yet his money always kept me from telling him that, not to mention I wasn't straight as an arrow and it seemed like he was. Too bad.

"You have drama?" I asked, surprise crossing my face. I could feel myself becoming embarrassed for knowing all of this and my teacher pointing it out. He didn't need to realize I noticed him more than normal. Too many people at our school would bad mouth Heero and I if I ever admitted to being gay. That wasn't something I wanted to happen to Heero. As for myself, I could care less. Insults never bothered me.

"Yeah, but I'm usually working the backstage factor of it, not on stage," Heero answered. I could tell he was as surprised as I was that he had answered my comment. It was scary.

"Well, seeing as you two are done already, I'll send you to the library. There you can study for your next exam." I sighed. Sometimes this just became too annoying for words.

"As you say, Ms. Claudia." She nodded and wrote out a pass for the two of us and then waved as Heero and I left. I walked silently, not really in the mood to talk this time around. After going about halfway there, Heero spoke up, obviously uncomfortable with my silence.

"No comment about this situation?" he asked. I blinked and looked over at him a moment, placing my bag over my shoulder.

"No, not really," I answered, my voice husky from lack of sleep. I cleared my throat before speaking once again. "Did you want me to insult you?" Heero blinked, taken aback.

"N. . .no, not really." I laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

"Good, because I really don't want to make fun of you." Once again he was knocked off balance but I just left it at that. That was what I had wanted to do. I didn't want to annoy him, so I at least kept him off kilter.

Once inside the library we were once again shown into the conference room. Taking a seat, I laid my head down on the table and yawned once again. I could hear Heero once again open his folder. It was obvious he was working on something for one of his classes and it was important for him. Today, I was just going to bask in his company. After talking with my new internet friend, I had come to realize that I couldn't generalize all rich people from the two who had most significantly touched my life. Besides, I wanted to see how much I could annoy Heero. He was handsome, it's true, but he was down right lethal when he was railed up. I found myself enjoying making him look flushed. Knowing I couldn't fall asleep in his presence, I then pulled out my sketch book and set myself to sketching.

"What are you doing?" Heero's monotone voice suddenly sounded from beside me. I jumped slightly and looked over my shoulder. Sure enough, Heero was standing behind me, his eyes on my sketch pad. I looked down and saw that I had sketched out Heero as he had looked while he was working on his school work. A slight flush crossed my cheeks, heating them up. I froze and looked toward the other side of the room, refusing to look at either Heero. I really didn't want to get caught with my drawings. I wasn't the best, and usually I was really embarrassed to show them to anyone. Only Trowa had ever gotten to see most of them, and even then, he had practically pestered me until I had given in.

"Sketching. . ." I said, softly and slowly. He looked at the picture a bit longer before looking right back at me.

"You're really good," he said quietly. I blinked and felt my cheeks heat even more. By now I was majorly blushing and there was no way he could miss it. Thanks to Trowa, I was used to hearing that I was gifted. Yet hearing it from someone I was actually interested in, well that made a world of difference to me.

"Not really. I just enjoy doodling. Sometimes I can't help but focus on what ever is close to me." Heero slowly traced the outline of his own jaw on the paper, his Prussian blue eyes focused on the picture.

"Do I really look that serious when I'm working?" he questioned, looking at the page. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, you seem like you'd kill anyone who would dare to disturb you." He smiled in return, causing a hitch in my breath. Whoa, maybe Heero with a smile was something even more fatal than when he was riled up. I was going to have to be very careful or else I'd fall for him badly and then be stuck with another reason to hate the rich, although I truly doubt I could ever hate Heero. Just then, the bell rang. I stopped before I said anything else and got to putting my stuff away. "I suppose I've met my limit of being kind, for today. I'm just too tired and out of it for today. So consider this a special occasion." Heero looked at me for a long moment.

"Then thank-you." I blinked, off guard. What was he thanking me for? I certainly didn't know. I held my sketch book and soon tore out the page with his picture. I then handed it to him.

"Here, keep your thanks. Just don't tell everyone where you got it from. I'm not a very open person with my work. Again, it's only because I'm tired that you got to see anything at all." Heero nodded.

"Understood." I nodded in return and rushed off, wanting to get as far away as I could before I did something else way out of character. Something I knew I'd regret.

"Hey Duo, you're late. I was beginning to believe you'd chickened out on us," Trowa said as I came into the library at lunch, my lunch bag in my hands. The librarian that worked lunch duty thought I was a sweetheart and therefore allowed to eat in here as long as I kept it in the conference room. I yawned once more and nodded in agreement.

"I almost did," I admitted. I took in the blonde beside Trowa and I laughed softly. "How do you do, Quatre? You don't mind me calling you Quatre, do you?" He shook his head.

"No. Would calling you Duo be all right?" I blinked. Was this boy for real. I glanced at Trowa who also appeared as surprised as I was.

"Sure. I've never been one for formalities. That would be Sasuke, in my family. He's a big stickler for that kind of thing." Quatre looked at Trowa. I placed my bags down on the table, I didn't plan to stay long, but I didn't need to hold them forever.

"He's the one I met at the circus the other night, isn't he?" Quatre asked. Trowa nodded.

"Duo and Sasuke are related, somewhat."

"How?" Quatre asked, genuinely curious. Trowa looked nervous but I smiled at his comment.

"We're both orphans, so we live at the Maxwell Church Orphanage. He's one of the lucky ones who can remember their actual last name, though, so he kept it. Many of us who are there for a longer period of time take on the last name of Maxwell, like myself." Quatre's eyes showed sympathy for a moment before he hid it away. Good, I didn't want pity. Not from him or anyone else.

"So, how do I say no?" I laughed while Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"The simplest way is to just say no when asked to do something you don't want to do." I watched Quatre frown. It was true, he did have feminine looks, but underneath he had a manly attitude. For people like us, we knew there was other things we had to help us say no.

"If that worked, I wouldn't be here." I laughed as Trowa seemed a little crestfallen by that. Seems Trowa had taken a bit of a shine to the boy. I couldn't blame him. He was a cutie. Yet I had my own troubles where men were concerned and I wasn't about to add more trouble onto myself.

"Then you do what every other cute boy with soft looks like yours would do." Quatre glared at me.

"What? Tell them I'm a woman?" I could sense some hostility from the smaller boy and I couldn't believe what he had said. Obviously, his looks were a sore spot. That's all right. I could begin to be friends with a rich boy with a chip on his shoulder about his looks. After all, I was a very girlish looking boy myself. I knew how much I could manage as long as I put my looks and brains to use.

"No, nothing that bad, Quat. Growing up in a place where there was usually more girls than boys and always being asked to do things for them, I know exactly how to get them to leave ya alone when ya say no. Ya simply give them the kind of look they give you when asking you to do something, and then they can do nothing less than give in." Quatre seemed stunned.

"That's it?" he asked, surprise in his expressive eyes. Trowa laughed.

"Yep. Duo's the master at getting out of things he doesn't want to do. It's how he got the teachers to agree to allow him to not come to school as long as he kept his grades up and was there for tests. He charmed them into it." I hissed a warning at Trowa.

"Shhhhh, don't tell anyone that. They must never know that." Quatre laughed at that as well, his smile relaxed now that he realized I wasn't going to be rude or condescending. At least, not today, I wasn't.

"Did you call me Quat?" he asked, suddenly realizing I had shortened his name. Trowa smiled.

"You'll get used to it. Duo does that to everyone's name. You should hear what he calls Heero when we're alone." I turned red. Oh please, don't ask!

"What?" Quatre asked, curious.

"Hee-chan," Trowa answered. Quatre began laughing while Trowa went on to embarrass me further. "He also calls Wufei, Wuffles." Quatre doubled over with laughter and I couldn't help but smile. I really did love that nickname for him. Yet Trowa was having too much fun at my expense. It was time to even things out.

"Chill, Tro-man! He doesn't need to die from laughter." Quatre giggled some more before looking at me.

"I think everyone's got you all wrong, Duo. You're a pretty nice person." I shrugged.

"I avoid school, work where I live, and rarely go places unless Trowa drags me off. What's there to misunderstand. I'm just not a people person when it comes to others my own age." Quatre looked away. I could tell he wanted to know what made me anti-social, but in all honesty, I wasn't. I just hadn't found anyone I really wanted to go out and do things with. Trowa was a cool guy and all, but he wasn't someone I'd date. I mean, I wasn't really all that happy with the way people tended to act around me. Once they found out I was an orphan, they treated me as I'd break if they said the wrong things. That was about as far from accurate as it could get.

"I suppose you're used to hearing bad things," Quatre said softly, suddenly getting that sad look on his face again. Trowa swallowed while I felt my eyes narrow.

"Not really. That would almost be like saying you're used to hearing everyone you meet ask you for money and treating you with the utmost respect. It doesn't always happen." His eyes became shadowed.

"It happens more than I'd like it to." I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the feeling but didn't move.

"Then whenever you need someone who won't ask you for money or treat you like royalty, then give me or Trowa a call. I'm a rude bastard and Trowa hasn't been overly polite a day in his life." I then picked up my book bag, as well as my lunch bag and turned toward the door. "Anyway, I've got a lot to do and very little time to do it. Just remember to give them the sad, puppy dog look and they'll have to allow you to say no. If that doesn't work, try Trowa's method."

"Which is?"

"Get all angry looking and start playing with a knife or two. It makes them too afraid to ask anything of you." We all laughed, even though Trowa seemed a bit embarrassed by that comment.

"I'll keep that in mind. Bye Duo, it was nice talking with you." I nodded.

"Same here Q-bean. Later Tro-man." I left, watching Quatre sputter in surprise at the new nickname. I laughed as I left, knowing I had to finish school as quickly as possible before I passed out from lack of sleep. Besides, I wanted to be online, tonight. Just in case, of course. Yet right now, I could really use an unbiased opinion. I only hoped he wouldn't mind a talk like that.

_Logging in as AngelofDeathShinigami._

_Logged on._

I waited for my friends list to load, seeing as it always did take a little bit of time to load. Yet once it was done I saw that both Trowa and my new friend was online. I quickly typed a message to Trowa.

_Deathscythe: Hey, Tro-man, I'm gonna be busy for a bit. I'll IM you once I'm finished._

_NoName: That's all right. I've got my own stuff to deal with before I can chat normally with you.,_

_Deathscythe: Cool. Then we can talk about your little blond angel once I'm done._

_NoName:flushes: He's not mine._

_Deathscythe: Not for lack of dreaming, right?_

_NoName: Stop it. Don't make me retaliate._

_Deathscythe: All right, I'll stop. Chat with you in a little while._

_NoName: Later._

I smiled, knowing I'd hit something serious with Trowa. Yet in all honesty, I don't know what he could have retaliated with. I yawned softly, knowing I was tired. Yet I wanted to see if my new friend would talk to me. Before I could IM him though, I got one from him.

_Wing: How are you this day?_

_Deathscythe: Hey! I was just going to IM you._

_Wing: I was hesitant to IM you when I saw you come OL and you didn't IM me first._

_Deathscythe: In all honesty, I had worried about IMing you myself. I figured that since I had helped you with your story, I didn't know if you wanted to talk to me again._

_Wing: Why not? I enjoy talking with you. _

_Deathscythe: Um, perhaps I should say something. I am gay. I very much like the boys. Sometimes I have many people who don't like talking to me once they learn that factor. Yet I've never wanted to lie to anyone, wither OL or offline, so I'm not gonna start now._

There was a bit of a pause. Through it, I bit my lip. Had I went and opened my big mouth before I should have? That wouldn't have been a first. At least I would have had two really wonderful chats under my belt with him before he never talked to me again.

_Wing: So am I, silly. That's why I was in a chat room called Coming Out of the Closet. _

_Deathscythe:blushes: I was just stupid, wasn't I? I knew I should have taken a nap before I had come OL. This is what happens when I'm tired._

_Wing:concerned: I kept you up too late last night, didn't I. I'm sorry._

_Deathscythe:waves it off: Don't worry about it. I wanted to talk to you. If I'm honest, I kind of enjoy talking to you. I don't have to hold my thoughts in check._

_Wing: I enjoy talking with you as well. I've never been able to talk like this with anyone else. It's almost as if you can understand me without making me worry about saying something stupid. After all, you don't expect me to be perfect._

_Deathscythe: Hell no! No one is ever perfect. Not in this world, anyway._

_Wing:laughs softly: I like that thought._

_Deathscythe:nods: So do I._

_Wing:blushes softly: I know this will seem sudden, but I feel really close to you and it's not just because you helped me with my creative writing project._

_Deathscythe: I feel the same way. I was actually thinking you wouldn't need to talk to me because of the fact I was done helping you with it. I know better now._

_Wing: Would it be wrong of me to ask if we could meet?_

I blinked in surprise, staring at the screen in mild shock. I couldn't believe it. He wanted to meet me? Me, the very person who had gotten into a really big discussion about the rich last night with him before we got to work? Then again, the only other person I was interested in wasn't interested in me, so why shouldn't I meet him.

_Wing: Sorry, I suppose I'm rushing things._

_Deathscythe: NO! I'd love to meet you. I've just got tests tomorrow and for the rest of the week. _

_Wing: So do I. So how about we get together on Saturday?_

_Deathscythe: That's fine. Where should we meet?_

_Wing: The Golden Dragon? It's right across from Albert Einstein Senior High. Do you know it?_

_Deathscythe: Know it? I love it. It's right across from my school._

_Wing: You go to A.E.S.H. too?_

_Deathscythe: Too? You mean you go to it as well?_

_Wing: Yeah._

_Deathscythe: Whoa, this is a very small world. Perhaps we already know each other and just haven't learned who the other is._

_Wing: Perhaps. Yet how about we make this a really big surprise and wait until we meet before we exchange names._

_Deathscythe: Cool. I'd love that. I'll even treat you to dinner. It's the least I can do for you even wanting to meet me._

_Wing: Are you certain? I can handle the bill._

_Deathscythe:laughs, shaking his head: Not at all. I've got it covered. Besides, I'm really anal about having someone else buy things for me. So just let me do this out of the goodness of my heart._

_Wing:laughs: Deal. :thinks for a moment: So how will I know you?_

_Deathscythe: I'll be wearing a red silk dress shirt and black slacks. As well as a black leather jacket. Does that help?_

_Wing: Of course. I don't think too may people from our school would dress like that._

_Deathscythe: Well, just call me the odd man out._

_Wing:laughs: I'll let you go early tonight. You obviously need some sleep._

_Deathscythe: I do :yawns: not. :laughs: Well maybe I do. Until tomorrow night?_

_Wing: Of course. Good night._

_Deathscythe: Night._

I stared at the screen for the longest time. I had a date. Oh my god, I had a date! I had to tell Trowa. Pulling up his IM I quickly typed my good news to him.

_Deathscythe: I HAVE A DATE!_

_NoName: Really?_

_Deathscythe: Yeah, a blind date._

_NoName: Let me guess, with your new friend._

_Deathscythe: Yeah._

_NoName: Congratulations._

_Deathscythe: Thanks. How's things going with your blonde angel?_

_NoName: Oh, stop it. He's not my anything._

_Deathscythe: If it makes you feel better, he's not yours. We can talk more tomorrow night. I'm really tired and I need to get some sleep before I kill myself from stupidity._

_NoName: All right. Take care of yourself, Duo._

_Deathscythe: Night Tro-man._

I logged off and shut down my computer. I then drew a deep breath and looked toward my bed. Two more nights of sleep and then I'd be meeting my online friend. From the sound of it, it might not be just a friend too much longer. In all honesty, I was excited and nervous at the same time. Was I doing the right thing? If so, then why was it a part of me wished it was Heero I would be meeting?


	4. Heero POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter 4: Heero POV

Quatre was more bubbly than usual lately. In fact, even Wufei had noticed. It normally took a good knock to the head to get Wufei to acknowledge something was off kilter in his perfect little world, but apparently something had changed in his orderly life.

"Why is Winner so happy today?" Wufei asked as he joined me on my way from my computer technology class to my science class.

I shrugged, "It's either because of that guy he met at the circus or because he was getting a 'how to say NO to your sisters in one easy step' lesson yesterday. Or maybe it's both."

"Wait a minute… circus guy? Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know… you haven't made yourself readily available in the past couple of days."

He blushed and didn't argue further.

"So… is this guy just a friend or is he… you know… too?" He didn't look the least bit comfortable.

I rolled my eyes, Wufei could be so uptight sometimes. "I don't know, but you don't have to tiptoe around the issue."

"Well excuse me if I'm worried for my friend!" He looked angry right now… perhaps this wasn't the best time to argue with him.

"Gomen, Wufei. I know you're not really comfortable with Quatre's orientation but-"

"It's probably not even his fault with all those onnas running around in his house… the man was practically driven to it!"

"I was going to say 'he knows how to read people and make his own choices.'" I grumbled.

"We promised to look after each other," he sighed, "and whether or not I like the fact that Quatre is …. You know… I intend to protect him."

I patted him on the back, trying to calm him a little, "I know, I worry about him too."

We made our way to my science class and went our separate ways. Unfortunately, the three of us didn't have many classes together this semester so we only had time to talk between classes, during lunch and after school.

I went and took my seat and watched the door until a blur of black and auburn braid came running through the door. Looks like today was a test day for Duo… and chances are, since he was just barely on time, this was one of the classes he had a test in.

"Mr. Maxwell, glad that you could make it," old Mr. Spies said as he adjusted his glasses. "I assume you can recall where your assigned seat is?"

Duo nodded and sat down, one seat up and to the left of me. I really hated being seated in alphabetical order since I like sitting in the front, but I suppose it does have its useful points… for the teacher.

"You have the entire class period to do this test, ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Spies was saying. "It will not do you any good to rush through my exam. Doing so will only increase your chances of not passing. I recommend that if you do indeed finish my exam early, you double check your questions and make sure you have all the proper conversions and measurements." He finished handing out the test papers and went back to his desk. "You may now turn your papers over and begin. As a reminder: you are allowed to use a scientific calculator, but not a graphing calculator."

With that, we all began our tests. Unfortunately for some, high school science involved a certain degree of math in it, unlike in primary school. Luckily for me, math and science were my strong suites.

I finished my test and handed it over to Mr. Spies who glared at me coldly. I had the distinct feeling that he made the tests as "tough" as he did just to stump me. Scowling, he scribbled out a pass to the library and told me to go away, which I did.

Again, I was ushered into the conference room. This was beginning to feel like a trend. Idly, I sat down and began looking through my papers. I had finished all my homework now, thanks to my chat buddy and my revised version of my paper sat neatly in it's protector, but giving into compulsion, I had to check that I had all my homework in proper order.

As I rifled through my stuff, I found the sketch Duo did of me and smiled a little. I'd never had anyone take the time to draw me before. In fact, I was kind of surprised he hadn't put an arrow through my head or something equally gruesome or more. I tucked that away safely into one of my extra page protectors and put it hastily away when I heard the conference room door open behind me.

"You again?" Duo asked as he took what now seemed to be his usual seat.

"Did Spies give you the 'drop-dead-for-finishing-my-test-without-breaking-a-sweat' glare too?" I asked, determined not to be baited by Duo today.

He just rolled his eyes at me and looked away, "Whatever."

"You look more irritable than usual," I ventured.

"Bite me."

"I would, but I'm afraid you'd bite back."

"Oh, ha-ha. Does it look like I care what you think?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

After a long pause, Duo sighed. "Sorry. Spies just really gets under my skin, you know?"

"I know," I agreed. "It's like he can't stand that a student knows more about his subject than he does."

Duo laughed at that.

"So… three times in the same week… what are the odds?" Duo asked. "One more class to go and then we can all go home. Peachy, huh?"

"If you say so."

"Well, I do say so."

"You know, you'd really be a lot easier to get along with if you didn't have Mt. Everest sitting on your shoulder."

"Yeah, well, I would be a lot easier to get along with if some bastard hadn't knocked over my lunch on my way here." he snapped.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Oh."

"If you want, I have some munchies in my back pack… I'm a bit of a junk food junkie," I admitted.

"I don't want your pity, or your food," Duo snapped, but immediately turned red-faced when his stomach decided to speak up.

"It's not pity food, I'm a bit hungry too." I began pulling out some trail mix, some home-made cookies, some home-baked potato chips, and sliced cucumber and jicama doused in chili powder and lime, each snack in their own zip-locked bag and a thermos filled with some herbal iced tea.

Duo eyed the contents of my zip-lock baggies then raised an eyebrow, "Junk food?"

I blushed, "Well, because I like to eat, Rosie makes sure that I at least eat things that aren't bad for me."

Duo's stomach grumbled again, making him look pained. He was really hungry, but his pride wouldn't let him touch my peace-offering.

"Take it as payment for the portrait you did of me before." I said, pushing a cookie across the table.

Duo eyed the cookie for a bit before taking it, "Fine. It's only payment then."


	5. Duo POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter Five; Duo POV:

There hadn't been much time to talk OL with my new friend on Thursday night due to my having a portrait I needed to have finished for my art final. Why I had ever just called them tests, I didn't know, or perhaps I knew all too well. In any case, this was serious stuff. With the semester almost half over, there was still much I needed to do. A lot more than I had ever expected to have to do. Apparently, keeping ahead of classes didn't always make me able to sail through them. Sometimes I just couldn't manage anything.

"Duo! Are you up here? Meiran came home with me today and she wants to talk to you," Clarissa's voice called from at the bottom of the stairs. When I was painting, I came up to the roof of the orphanage in order to think clearly. Only those who were considered Remainders ever knew where I was.

"Yeah, Rissa, I'm here. Bring her on up and remember to be mindful of that fifth step." The ladder was old from disuse and the church couldn't afford a new one. Therefore I had fixed what I could of it but that fifth step was always tricky. Sometimes it would hold you and other times it wouldn't. I could hear Clarissa speaking softly with Meiran before I could see Clarissa's mop of unruly hair and then spot Meiran's dark head coming up. Her hair was pulled back in pig-tails, and it made her look slightly younger than she really was. If she'd just wear it differently she'd have dozens of men fighting to gain her attention. Now granted, she'd possibly fight them for the right of being noticed, but hey, no one said she was perfect. She hung out with Clarissa and was an admitted tomboy. She also had an amazing drop kick and could usually beat up anyone who dared to challenge her. I was really proud of her and usually went to her karate tournaments in order to cheer her on. Her family was always away at work and it would have been a shame if she hadn't of been able to have someone there for her.

"Hello, Duo," Meiran said, stepping up behind me. Her long black hair ran to the middle of her back when it was lose and her ebony eyes always shined with mirth, even when she didn't realize it. Having to work in order to say in the all-girls school she went to with Clarissa, Meiran was no stranger to hard work. She also had to pay her way for her Karate classes she took, although lately, I'd been paying for them for her. She believed it was her parents, but I really believed they would never realize anything about their daughter for being so busy. They didn't even remember they had a tuition to pay every semester. Oh well, just because she had a family didn't mean her life was perfect. I had learned that one real fast. Especially after Sasuke had shown up. He had a really loving family, but he had also wound up losing them. That just showed that nothing was ever set.

"Hey, Mei. What can I do for you that you needed to talk with me about?" I asked, still working on the portrait before me. I knew Meiran never talked with me unless it was something Clarissa couldn't deal with. When that came about, it usually meant one subject.

"Um, I was wondering how I'd get a guy to notice me," she said softly. I laughed quietly. I told ya. Men was Clarissa's worst subject. She wasn't very good with them so she just sent any girls who asked to me. I happened to be a guy, in her mind, as well as one who wanted other guys to notice me. Therefore it stood to reason, in Clarissa's mind, that I'd be able to give her friends the answers they asked for. Sometimes they didn't want the answer I gave them. I was very honest, mind you and this caused many hurt feelings.

"Honestly?" I asked of her, not wanting to hurt her unjustly.

"Of course," Meiran said, looking me dead in the eye. "It's one of the reasons I know I can ask you this. You won't lie to make me feel better." I chuckled aloud at that. Leave it to Meiran to state the obvious as being her only reason for wanting to ask something of me. It was kind of funny, to me anyway.

"Stop being such a tomboy and wear your hair differently," I told her, getting right to the point. She blinked and seemed a little surprised.

"But I don't know how to act any other way. Not to mention if my hair was in any other style, it's be hard pressed to keep it out of my eyes so I didn't get beat during Karate." I shook my head. Meiran and Clarissa were the only two women I knew who could hear something like that and not take offense to it. It said a lot for their attitude. They obviously didn't care what anyone thought about them. That was good, because there would be a lot of people who wouldn't be able to handle their tomboyish looks. They would have to be able to realize that their opinions didn't count. What did count was their own. After hanging around Heero so much lately, I had come to realize that he wasn't a bad guy. He may have money, but he wasn't the one who flaunted it. It was the rest of the school that did. The same went for Quatre, who was a regular little cutie. Too bad he was in for some rough times once he hooked up with Trowa. The angel just didn't know how difficult Trowa could be sometimes. Wait a minute. . .I was difficult as well, so he wasn't going to be having any luck with his new friends. Trowa had told me about Quatre's offer of payback. I had simply laughed. It wasn't something I was ready to deal with. I hadn't done much, after all. In fact, Trowa had been the one who had talked me into giving out advice. That just showed that I'd make a great psychologist once I graduated. I was already very skilled at talking out others troubles.

"Meiran, we are talking about winning a guy over. They don't want another guy. . .well most of them don't anyway." Clarissa and Meiran laughed at that while I fake pouted. I wasn't at all hurt by that. It made it easier to know who I had to choose from. "They want a woman, all soft curves and neatly styled hair. They don't want one who admittedly goes around kicking their asses every once in a while." Meiran nodded, listening closely.

"So what do I do?" she asked, almost sounding forlorn.

"First of all, who is the man you want to notice you? I might have some personal tips for you." Meiran flushed prettily then, the pink tint making her cheeks glow. She cast her eyes to the side as she spoke.

"Wufei," she whispered. Clarissa gasped while I simply smirked.

"The Regal Three seem to be falling fast lately," I murmured. Clarissa looked at me oddly.

"What's that mean?" she questioned of me.

"Trowa's got his eye on little Quatre while Meiran has her eyes on Wufei. I'd say that they are falling." Clarissa snorted.

"Not to mention Relena's got her beady little eyes on Heero." I raised an eyebrow.

"Still?" I questioned. She had been after him during my freshman year. It had been really funny to see, considering Heero hadn't been going to our school yet. She had become such a stalker of the boy that a restraining order had been filed against her. Once Heero came to A.E.S.H. in the middle of my freshman year, Relena had been forced to leave and go to Clarissa's all girls school. To this day, Clarissa was still upset over that. She hadn't liked the girl very much when she had been hanging all over Duo just to 'get a taste of the other side', and she didn't like her any better now.

"Never stops. I mean, she's a pretty girl and all, and I may be a lesbian, but I'd never date that thing. She'd cause someone some serious problems. Too bad Dorothy won't listen to my advice and seems to want her anyway." I choked, almost feeling my eyes bug out of my head. Dorothy wanted Relena? That was just way too much information for my fragile mind to accept. At least for this moment in time.

"Anyway, change of subject. I'm supposed to be helping Meiran, not worrying about Dorothy going after the single most insane woman in the world." The two laughed at that, as I had wanted them too and went back to the reason they were here. "All right, if you want Wufei, then you'll have to follow these instructions to a tee. . ."

Friday came all too quickly and I really wished I could have been anywhere but my art class when things had begun. After all, there was so much that I couldn't handle. Not in this lifetime. Having my art teacher tell everyone to look at my portrait and saying that is how true art should look simply made me red. I wasn't used to people looking at what I did. It was like this every final and I just tried to grin and bear it, as the saying goes. Too bad bearing it isn't always as easy as it sounds.

Leaving that class I headed into my Drama class. There, standing in front of Mr. Smithson, obviously getting into some serious trouble, was Heero. Now, after spending time with him, he wasn't such a bad guy. I actually like him a little now, although I wouldn't admit it openly. He's also extremely handsome in those tight blue jeans and dark green tank top. It was a costume that Mr. Smithson made most males wear while working backstage. No sleeves on the shirt meant that things wouldn't be so dangerous in the inner workings of the stage. I was fairly surprised I had never realized Heero had been in my Drama class. It was one of the few classes I always went to. Yet it being after lunch, it made things easier on me. I didn't have to wake up early for this one.

"What's wrong, Mr. Smithy?" I asked, using the short version of his name that he allowed his best actors to use. Who knew my talents rested on acting like something I was? I certainly didn't think I'd make a great actor. Yet Smithy knew exactly what roles worked for me and I never seemed to fail being able to understand the character. It's why he normally used me with those who weren't comfortable acting on stage.

"Aw, Duo, you're here. Good. Heero has to take his final, including acting, and he says he can't do it." I blinked, noticing the slight flush that crossed his cheeks. Heero wasn't an actor, he was more important. He was a techie. Our tech people were what made the show look good, not the actors. It made me respect him a little more than I already did.

"Can't? But he isn't an actor, Smithy. He's tech. He shouldn't have to act," I commented, figuring I could be nice this once. After all, I could just claim to be tired again if people wondered why I wasn't playing off the chip on my shoulder. If I was honest, after spending time with Heero, my chip wasn't as large as it used to be. I wouldn't admit it, but it wasn't.

"I know, but even my technicians have to perform something on the final. Otherwise I have to fail them." I looked at Heero and then back at Smithy. This wasn't good. Heero failing a class just because he wasn't certain enough to act wouldn't look good. Before I could open my mouth and volunteer my aid, Smithy beat me to it. "So I want you to act with him. This way both of you will finish your finals with a good grade, even if one performance isn't top billing good." I blinked. At least I didn't have to act like I was thrilled with the idea. Yet, if I was honest with myself, I was.

"I suppose I can do that," I mumbled in answer. Heero nodded as well.

"I can as well." Smithy smirked and handed out two scripts.

"Good, I know just the roles. Duo, you'll be the one highlighted there, and Heero, the one highlighted in this one." I stared at the script, knowing exactly what play he had given us. For my final for the year, I'd be performing in this one. It was called "Wish Upon My Love" by some unknown author. Someone from the creative writing class and done it as their final this year. It had originally been about two boys, but seeing as the school couldn't condone that kind of relationship, they had changed one of the roles into a woman. I had been reading it since last night, seeing as Smithy had given me the copy during class yesterday and I couldn't help but already know the scene he was going to have us do. Smithy had wanted to keep it the way it was, but the dean had made certain we couldn't keep it normal. Damn him anyway. Heero seemed to have his eyes widen in surprise of the script but he read his lines quickly, before lowering. He was nervous about that kiss. Hell, so was I, but I wouldn't pass this opportunity up for nothing.

"Smithy, why am I playing a girl?" I questioned, wanting to act a little like my old self. Granted, I wasn't this bad in this class, but I couldn't let Heero realize that I liked him a bit more now.

"Because you're more perfect for it. You've got more experience acting and therefore can give me a believable girl. Where as Yuy has never acted before. He wouldn't make me believe he was a woman anyway. His hairs too short while you've got all that hair just crying out to be used. Besides, when this is performed next semester, this is the role you will have. We will be going back to Shakespeare's time and every role will be played by a boy." I rolled my eyes. There was more reason behind that than he admitted out loud. He wanted to keep the play true to its original form, so he was making the few girls in our class small roles in the story. It was a tricky way of telling the dean to shove it. I loved it.

"Fine," I muttered, pulling the tie from my hair and swiftly unbraiding my hair with my fingers. Once I was done I fluffed it up slightly and turned back to Smithy. "There, now I feel more like I'm into the role," I grumbled. I them moved off stage, to where my character was to come in from. I noticed Heero was still staring at me in surprise, as were several other students. "Knock it off, all of ya!" I growled. "This is a play, not a gawking contest. Let's get this over with!" Everyone managed to shake themselves free of their stupor's and Heero headed off to the other side of the stage. I knew he wouldn't be perfect, no one ever was their first time, but as least he'd give it his best and I was totally counting on him surprising Smithy.

"Danielle! Where are you!" Heero called, a little nervous. His voice shook from them. It was alright, that was fairly good. Too bad the name of Damien had been turned into that awful name, but oh well. I couldn't be picky. I rushed on stage, meeting Heero in the center. I was pretending to be out of breath and slowly he embraced me, as his character was supposed to. I slowly whispered into his ear.

"It's just a play. Enjoy it, don't push it. You'll pass, even if you mess up. He just wants you to try." Heero relaxed then, his arms more into the role now that he wasn't as panicked about failing as he had been. "Oh, Harrison, I'm so scared. What if we're caught?" I whispered, falling into the role, now trying to feel like Damien, who was meeting with his forbidden lover. Heero pulled back and looked into my eyes as if he was Harrison and he had just found his one true love. I found myself swallowing thickly.

"Don't worry about it, Danielle. No one knows where we are. We'll be fine." I turned away, trying to keep myself in the head of the character and not something else.

"But Harrison, this wouldn't be good for you. If they were to find out. . ." Heero's finger came up to cover my lips, silencing me.

"I love you. I don't care what they think. Let them say what they will and do what they must, but that will not change how I feel." I felt tears prick my eyes. Oh he was good. He was really good. His memory had allowed him to remember the script and I was finding myself wanting to believe him, even though I wasn't Danielle, or Damien, and he wasn't Harrison.

"I love you as well, Harrison, but I can't risk that. You have so much. I have so little. I can live with their condemnation, but you can't. It would better to never see me again. I can't bear to see this. I don't want something to happen to you. Promise me you won't see me any more."

"If I did that, then it would be the same as saying I would sooner give up breathing than being able to be in your arms. It can't be done. I won't let it be done. You are mine. Your body, mind, and soul were freely given last night. I had also thought your heart as well." I turned to face him then, knowing this was where I was to kiss him. Being the professional I was, I leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't supposed to be passionate, so I didn't make it so. Just a soft meeting of lips. Dear heaven, I wanted more, but the play didn't call for it.

"You have everything I am, Harrison. That is why I can't take what you ask of me. I can't ruin your life. Forgive me!" With that I turned from him and rushed off the stage, as my character was supposed to. Heero had one more line, but he seemed to be too shocked to move. I meet his gaze and with a reassuring smile and waved him on, showing him he wasn't finished. His eyes showed me he understood and he stared down at his hands, his voice soft, but able to carry in the room.

"Yet, my dear Danielle, this will ruin my life so much more. Without you beside me I am nothing but an empty shell. It was your smile that made me smile. Your laughter that made me laugh. It was your bright expression that made me who I have become. Without you, I simply become a shadow of what you have made me to be." With that, the curtain closed, or so it would for that act. Heero blinked in surprise as cheers sprang up from all around. Even Smithy was clapping. I walked out and bowed, causing Heero to bow with me. I then looked at him, a smirk on my lips.

"Not bad, Hee-ro," I said, drawing out his name. He blinked at me in surprise as we bowed once again. "Not bad at all, Mr. Perfect," I finished. Heero smiled at me then, as I smiled back at him. Maybe we could be friends after all. I knew there was no chance for him and me romantically, but I knew right then, that he'd make one hell of a good friend.

You are in "Wing's room:1" ( Welcome Baka )

Deathscythe entered the room

Deathscythe: Hey!

Deathscythe: I almost didn't think you'd make it.

Wing: of course I made it

Deathscythe: flushes Well, you could have gotten tired of me.

Wing: it's not every day I can actually speak... er... type my mind

Wing: that'll be the day

Deathscythe: chuckles softly That bad, huh?

Deathscythe: blinks What, when you get tired of me or when I just plain annoy you?

Wing: either would produce the same outcome, don't you think?

Wing: but, it'll be a long time before i get tired of you

Deathscythe: Then maybe I'll annoy you...I've been told I'm very annoying.

Wing: well, if you annoy me, I'm sure it'll be for a reason I'm not used to

Deathscythe: laughs bitterly I've been told I have an attitude that I need to adjust so I don't offend others.

Wing: well, be that as it may, it wouldn't be a reason for me to become annoied with you

Wing: annoyed

Deathscythe: chuckles Man, if my friend heard this, he'd fall over laughing. Either that, or he'd say you have some balls for that one.

Wing: if my friends knew I was spending so much time talking with you, they'd be trying to figure out a way to make sure you don't try to take advantage of me

Deathscythe: Why would I take advantage of you?

Wing: knowing them, they'd bug my system

Wing: i don't know... but people always try. I guess they always try to run over the quiet ones

Deathscythe: Then you'd just have to have me come over and fix it. I'm good with things like that. It's only installing the goodies on a laptop that I'm not good at. At least, not yet.

Deathscythe: Please, I'm so loud I don't need to take advantage. I'd simply drive you insane from my lack of knowing the word Silence.

Wing: that's where I'd come in. I like building computers... big ones

Wing: lol

Deathscythe: chuckles

Deathscythe: Ya know, we never did set up a time to meet for tomorrow.

Wing: well, lets go somewhere for lunch

Deathscythe: So meeting at the Golden Dragon for lunch? About one then?

Wing: sounds good.

Wing: are you sure you want to treat? I invited you, I should be the one to pay

Deathscythe: Good, that gives me about five minutes to get ready and run out the door in order to make it. I hate waking up early.

Wing: I hate it, but my internal clock has been set for life

Deathscythe: bats away the offer I told you, I can't stand someone paying for me. If I don't have the money I don't go. So let me feel good and pay for this.

Deathscythe: laughs

Wing: okay, you pay for lunch, but let me take you to the movies or something later... please?

Wing: i mean... if you still want to hang out... i don't want to be pushy or anything

Deathscythe: sighs I'll think about it. My sister says I have a lot of issues I have to work out.

Deathscythe: Of course I want to hang out. It's not everyday I meet someone I can be myself around, ya know.

Deathscythe: thinks I want to do something special for you. What's your favorite place to go to?

Wing: I like doing things for people that I care about... that's why my friends worry.

Wing: thinks

Wing: I don't really get out much

Deathscythe: Well, do you like the beach? Cherry blossom trees in bloom? any kind of landscape?

Wing: ...Sakuras? they have them here?

Deathscythe: Yeah, over at the horticultural facilities at the junior college. I go up there to paint.

Wing: I haven't seen Sakuras in years. I'd really like to go

Deathscythe: Then how about we go there after lunch? I've got a pass and can get in to see them anytime I'd like.

Wing: thank you, that would mean a lot to me

Deathscythe: blushes Hey. . .what are friends for?

Wing: I'd like to do something special for you too

Deathscythe: Besides, this is sort of like a date. . . and I always swore that I'd do what ever my date wanted. . . that is, if I ever found someone crazy enough to go out with me.

Deathscythe: smacks himself I'm rambling. . .but you don't have to do anything for me.

Wing: blushes you're right, it is like a date... and someone would have to have one foot in the grave not to want to date you

Wing: i want to do something for you, you just name it

Deathscythe: falls off his chair That's what my best friend and sister both tell me. . . but I know better.

Deathscythe: What kind of hobby do you have?

Wing: hobby? other than alienating myself from the populous?

Deathscythe: Hey. . .no fair taking mine

Deathscythe: laughs Yeah, other than that.

Wing: lol, does talking to you count?

Deathscythe: Like mines painting...or drawing. . .or just. . .trails off, turning a bright red Um. . .I suppose, but that won't help you do something special for me.

Wing: what was that last one? i didn't quite hear it

Deathscythe: I just like to draw. Give me something to draw on and something to draw with and I'm all good.

Wing: smirk

Deathscythe: That's why I'll go up to the college and do a landscape of the Sakura trees for you.

Wing: bad wing! thinking hentai thoughts in front of my new friend... BAD!

Deathscythe: chuckles Hey, you can think or speak them all you want. I've been told I'm normally in the gutter.

Wing: i don't usually get to be playful or hentai... so i just have to take it all out on you

Deathscythe: Be my guest. I can handle anything you throw at me. . .and then some.

Wing: good

Deathscythe: Then again, I'm fairly terrible...so I'd possibly be able to make you blush.

Wing: I'm pretty sure I can give you something to draw lecherous grin

Deathscythe: smirks Been there done that. I'll bring some of my sketches with me.

Wing: i don't know... I have a pretty good poker face

Wing: well, if you ever need a live male model... I've been told I have an excellent physique (by my weights instructor)

Deathscythe: You'll have a nosebleed after my second sketch. I caught two people going at it in the church. Needless to say I had a wonderful time capturing it for memories sake.

Wing: laughs that must have been fun

Deathscythe: smirks, a gleam in his eye Live male model? Could I get you to pose nude for this?

Deathscythe: snickers It was great. Especially when I gave them a copy once I was done.

Wing: that's what I'd been hinting at all this time... slow on the uptake today, aren't you, 'scythe?

Wing: the look on their faces must have been priceless

Deathscythe: sticks his tongue out I just didn't want to take advantage, is all. And it was worth it, let me tell you. I've never seen eyes so big in my life.

Wing: I have a friend who might challence the big eyes thing

Wing: challenge

Deathscythe: Only if I show him the finished picture of your posing nude under the Sakura trees.

Wing: you show him that and he'll never look at me the same way again...

Deathscythe: LOL

Wing: plus, he'd buy that thing off your hands before you can say "not for sale"

Deathscythe: Naw, I'd keep it before I'd sell it. I'm really self-conscious when it comes to my art. I normally never give it away or show anyone. So I'm showing I really like you by doing this.

Wing: blushes a little I really like you too

Wing: so... how do I find you?

Deathscythe: grins, leaning in close Oh really?

Wing: yes, really

Deathscythe: Just look for the one with a black leather trench coat and red silk shirt. Can't miss me.

Wing: okay

Deathscythe: leans even closer, smirking How much do ya like me, Wing?

Wing: as much as it's safe to say without scaring you away

Deathscythe: smirks even wider Ya couldn't scare me away if ya tried...

Wing: boo!

Deathscythe: leans in close and kisses the boo off your lips Boo back.

Wing: blushes and kisses back

Wing: umm... eep?

Deathscythe: Hehe. . .I suppose this doesn't really scare anyone. . .does it?

Wing: no, not really... although, I'd like to try that again when we meet

Deathscythe: Ya read my mind.

Wing: i just really hope you aren't intimidated and shy away from me when we meet

Wing: i haven't had that much luck in my love life

Deathscythe: Neither have I. But then again, when most people find out about my home life and background, they tend to run the other way.

Deathscythe: And for your information, I don't get intimidated.

Wing: my home life hasn't been easy, but it's been far from hard

Wing: it's unreasonable to not expect baggage in some way, shape, or form when dating someone

Deathscythe: I'll tell ya now, so I don't scare ya away when we meet. this way ya can figure if I'm still worth meeting or not.

Wing: okay

Deathscythe: I live at the Maxwell Church and Orphanage. In fact, I work here too. I've been here since I was old enough to remember but too young to realize the meaning behind living here. I was too old to adopt, so the church kept me.

Wing: ...

Wing: ...you're one of the Maxwell kids?

Deathscythe: nods See. . .I saw this coming.

Deathscythe: My family isn't really my family...but they're all I've got at the moment.

Wing: it's not that i have a problem with it, i'm just trying to figure out which you'd be without you telling me

Deathscythe: There's so many of us at AESH that you'd never be able to decide.

Deathscythe: Granted, not all of us have been there long enough to gain the Maxwell name, but that's still more than most families.

Wing: well, i've narrowed it down to boys

Deathscythe: All the girls go to an all girls school except those that are home schooled, like my sister Reno.

Wing: the only Maxwell I know... more or less... would rather see me as worm food than go out with me

Deathscythe: One of us sees you as worm food?

Wing: so all i have to do is hack into the school system and see which of those have been there the longest

Deathscythe: Don't hack, you'll get in trouble. Cause I have to catch the ones doing that for the district this week.

Wing: so i'll hack the church database and see who's been there the longest and the reason they're there

Deathscythe: Couldn't do that if you tried. I've got this place locked up tighter than fort knocks.

Wing: well... the Maxwell I'm thinking of I've had a crush on for a while... too bad he hates me

Deathscythe: raises an eyebrow Oh, do tell?

Wing: i'll just have to get over it now... i'm going out with you and it wouldn't do to be crushing on one of your brothers

Deathscythe: But how do you know the one you've been crushing on isn't me?

Deathscythe: smirks

Wing: good question. if you are him, then I won't have to worry about forgetting

Deathscythe: true.

Wing: and i'd be the happiest guy on campus

Deathscythe: So, which one is it?

Wing: but if you ARE him, you hate me and we probably shouldn't go out

Deathscythe: Um. . .I seem to recall no one speaking of hating anyone...except Sasuke. . . and he usually has a couple chips on his shoulder.

Wing: ...Duo...

Deathscythe: grins That wasn't soooo hard, was it?

Wing: so are you?

Deathscythe: You'll find out on Saturday.

Wing: will you still be there even if I'm wrong?

Deathscythe: Of course. If I'm not Duo, then I'll just have to steal your affections from him.

Wing: I don't want you sending him just because you think I won't like you

Deathscythe: waves off your words Naw...I'm not that mean

Deathscythe: Besides. . .I have a confession of my own...

Wing: oh interest piqued

Deathscythe: I happen to have a crush on the one person who's name is taboo in this house.

Wing: why would his name be taboo?

Deathscythe: Because a lot of people in this house don't like him...

Wing: including you?

Deathscythe: No. . .I just said I like him. . .although I used to be like them...

Wing: well you don't have to like someone to have a crush on them... it could be purely physical... wait, that's lust

Wing: so what changed?

Deathscythe: I got to know him. . .in a way. . .

Wing: he wasn't as bad as you thought he'd be?

Deathscythe: No. . .he wasn't as bad as I've wanted to believe he was...

Wing: ... by the sound of that, you're talking about one of the regal three

Deathscythe: I suppose I've misjudged a lot of people by their status rather than their personality. My mother would kill me if she had realized how bad I became. And yeah, I am.

Wing: thought so... you don't like people with money and they obviously have it... so you tried to make yourself think that they were bad people because of it

Deathscythe: A really well off doctor wouldn't see my mother. . . so she died just hours after leaving his office.

Wing: ... oh... i'm sorry to hear that

Deathscythe: On top of that, it was a rich man that got my mother pregnant and then tried to pay her off so he wouldn't have to pay for the child.

Wing: and now you're that child and you're pretty much alone were it not for the church...

Deathscythe: So I was really bitter toward people with money. becomes serious Yet, it wasn't the money that made them that way, it was their fear of what others thought about them that made them the way they were. And I have come to accept that not everyone is that way.

Deathscythe: I'm not alone. . .

Deathscythe: Even without the church, I know my mother's keeping an eye out for me. Granted she'd possibly upset with me for the grudge I held for so long, but I'm getting over it.

Wing: well, i believe all things happen for a reason...

Deathscythe: Usually some start for an ugly reason.

Wing: if you've had a hard life before, maybe it was so that you could see things differently and become strong enough to change them when you've grown

Deathscythe: Did you want to know who it is I like? After all, ya are gonna have to steal me from him.

Wing: well, if it's Wufei... i won't have to worry because he's straight as an arrow

Deathscythe: No. . .not him...oh lord no.

Wing: Quatre has been seen lurking around the circus group chasing after that tall lion tamer

Wing: so if it's him, he's taken

Deathscythe: Trowa. . .is his name. Sasuke works with him. As will Duo starting next week.

Deathscythe: And no. . .not him.

Wing: Heero is the one that people have been known to go after since he seems disinterested in anyone romantically

Deathscythe: I wouldn't say go after. . .more like wish they could be so lucky.

Wing: I heard that this girl, Relena tried to get him to go out with her before her parents found out about her "unlady-like" behavior and sent her to an all girl's school

Deathscythe: Miss Relena, actually.

Wing: you know her, I see

Deathscythe: And yeah, she was terrible. She was another reason I couldn't stand the rich

Wing: I don't think the rich can stand her either

Wing: psycho maniac stalker bleep

Deathscythe: She also clung to me, even though I was considered un-sociable. Only she wanted to go slumming and thought I'd be the perfect pawn...ha...it's such a good thing I hate women.

Deathscythe: LOL

Wing: she'd be crushed if she knew Heero was gay

Wing: laughs i should tell her some time

Deathscythe: I'd love to be the one to tell her.

Deathscythe: chuckles

Wing: we can do it together

Deathscythe: Oh, that'd be beautiful. Although I'd be even better if Heero could get a bf and then tell her to her face.

Deathscythe: I'd pay money to see that.

Wing: so, you're crushing on mister ice prince himself?

Deathscythe: Naw. . .he's not ice. He's fire. It's just no one's ever seen it.

Wing: I'm sure he'd pay YOU to pose as the bf to get her off his back

Deathscythe: He's also just as human as the rest of us.

Wing: and you know this how?

Deathscythe: I'd do it tooo...and for FREE

Wing: i'm sure you would

Deathscythe: hehe

Deathscythe: In any case, did you know he chews on his eraser when he's nervous?

Wing: how did you possibly get close enough to Heero to know he's not ice?

Wing: ... really?

Deathscythe: I've got my ways. . .and yeah, really.

Wing: makes a mental note about that

Deathscythe: What, you like him too?

Wing: wouldn't you like to know?

Deathscythe: Actually, I would. Cause if I have to compete with him. . .I'll lose.

Wing: he's got nice arms, i'll say that much

Wing: well, you'll just have to die of curiosity because I have to go

Deathscythe: Damn you...

Deathscythe: Fine...

Deathscythe: But I want to know tomorrow.

Wing: I'll let you know, don't worry about it, babe

Deathscythe: babe?

Deathscythe: Fine...I won't

Wing:

Wing: bye

Deathscythe: bye

Deathscythe: night.

Wing left the room

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, staring at the longest conversation I had ever had OL in my life. So he liked me already. That narrowed him down quite a bit. There weren't very many people who could put up with me and know about Relena and Heero. So that wasn't much of a leap. Yet I'd be meeting him tomorrow. In fact, in less than fourteen hours. I stared at the clock. That really didn't give me much time, but at least I could keep true to my word. I would only have about five minutes to get ready and rush out the door. Going to sleep this late was certain to make me really tired.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off. I reached over and flicked it off before bouncing out of bed and gabbing up the clothes I had already seat aside and heading for the bathroom. I took a rather quick shower before blow drying my hair and making certain I was all ready for this date. My red silk shirt was perfectly pressed, not one wrinkle in it. My black slacks were also wrinkle free. I was out to impress. Granted, if I was meeting someone like Heero, this would be nothing, but since it wasn't, I was dressed pretty damn good. Pulling on my leather trench coat, I made certain my hair was perfectly braided and I didn't smell too strongly of my cologne, I headed out of the room.

"Whoa, Duo, looking sharp," Clarissa said as I passed her in the hall. "Good luck on your date." I nodded, giving her a thumbs-up before slipping downstairs. I stopped in the dining hall to pick up my portrait that I had done for my date. The dining hall was the best place to allow my painting to dry, seeing as the lights were never turned off in here. So I picked it up, covered it, and then headed for the front door. I stopped beside Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. Both of them had grins on their lips.

"Good luck, Duo," Sister Helen whispered, giving me a hug. Father Maxwell handed me keys and I blinked.

"Call it an early birthday present," was all he said to my questioning gaze. I opened the door to see a really killer corvette sitting by the curb. I looked back at him, my eyes wide.

"This must have cost a fortune, I can't accept this." Father Maxwell shook his head.

"It was donated to the church. So I had fixed up and figured this way you can earn more of your living by taking some of the other students to class as well." I laughed. Leave it to him to have another motive in mind behind giving me something. That was so like him.

"Understood, sir," I replied. I then gave him a hug before getting in and heading for the place my date was to be. Man, if ever there was a time I didn't need to feel nerves, today was it.

"Hey Duo, can I seat you at your usual table?" Meiran asked as I entered the Golden Dragon. She was dressed in the classic Chinese style kimono of the restaurant but her hair was up in a really intricate twist instead of her pig-tails. She had been taking my advice and she looked amazing.

"Not this time, Meiran. I've got a date today." Meiran smirked and led me to the table she had always told me was perfect for couples. Just a little out of the way of many prying eyes. "You look great today, Meiran." She flushed and looked away.

"It's nothing much. I just wanted to see if your advice works." I nodded, having figured as much.

"So, how helpful is it?" I questioned. Once again her cheeks warmed to a soft pink.

"I've been asked out by several people already." I could catch the rest of it without her having to say it.

"Just not the one you want, ne?" She nodded.

"No, not him." I placed a hand over hers.

"Don't worry, he'll notice you. Just give him some time." She nodded.

"I will. Would you like something to drink while you're waiting?" she asked, going back to work. I nodded.

"Sure. Get me my usual." She nodded and headed off. I leaned back in my chair, my fingers playing over the white cover of the small portrait. I had tried to capture the beauty of the Sakura trees at sunset, but I still felt a little awkward. I wasn't one to give this kind of painting away. I didn't like showing my work, but I knew that the only way I could show him that I was serious is by doing something I wouldn't normally do for anyone else. I was so wrapped up in my own world that I hadn't heard my date come in. A quick in-drawn breath followed by my name being softly breathed in a soft baritone made me turn swiftly. Standing behind me, a single rose in his hands, was Heero Yuy himself. I blinked and stood up quickly, my eyes wide.

"Wing?" I whispered. At his soft nod, he seemed as surprised as I was.

"Deathscythe?" he questioned back, although I could tell he already knew it.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED ME!" We exclaimed suddenly at the same time. We both froze for a moment, our eyes still wide. Yet slowly I felt a smile cross my lips. I told him I wouldn't be intimidated, and damn it, I wasn't going to be. This was my first date, after all. And I could think of no one better to spend it with than Heero Yuy himself.

"Come on Heero, sit down. You're drawing all sorts of attention." I looked down at my painting and uncovered it, slowly holding it out for him. "This is for you. Granted its not as nice as the sketch of yourself that you got, but I tried." I waited with baited breath, wondering if he was going to be all right with this, or if he was going to leave. Either way, I would know that I hadn't ran. I wouldn't run from what I was feeling, no matter who those feelings were for.


	6. Heero POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter 6: Heero POV

I watched Duo uncover the paining he had done for me with wide eyes. Slowly, I took a few steps forward, placing my keys on the table and placing the rose in front of him as I took the painting into both hands. At once, my senses felt like they were on over-load. The landscape painting he had done was so gorgeous, that I could almost smell the sweet sakura trees back home. My breath became hitched as the memories so long suppressed flooded back into my mind. I couldn't stand here and let him see me like this.

As I felt something warm flowing down my cheek, I put the painting back on the table and with a muttered 'please excuse me,' I made my way to the men's room.

Locking the door, I took a deep breath and tried my best to compose myself as quickly as possible. I went to the sink and splashed my face with cold water and just willed myself into my mask. It had been so long since I'd been home and that painting had just unlocked a Pandora's box full of forgotten emotions and memories. Taking out my handkerchief, I dried off my face and unlocked the door.

Feeling confidant once more, I walked to the table where the young waitress had led me to. I was surprised to see said waitress hugging Duo and looking like she was consoling him. Did I do that? BAKA!

With a pang in my chest, I walked up to the table and took my seat, causing the waitress, I think her name was Meiran, and Duo to look at me.

"Heero?" Duo asked, "I thought-"

"That I had left?" I finished for him. He nodded dumbly. I looked up at the waitress and ordered a green tea and hot spicy eggplant before turning my full attention to Duo.

"I'm sorry…" I began, feeling awkward. I could tell Duo was somewhere between hurt and angry, so I struggled to explain myself as quickly as I could. "You're painting," I tried, but he looked even more hurt and a little embarrassed, "No, don't take it that way." I was really floundering for a foothold. "It's beautiful-"

"Like I'm supposed to believe you now?" he spat, angry Duo rising to the surface to cover for hurt and embarrassed Duo.

"Please… believe me, I've never seen such a beautiful painting," he made a sort of snorting sound and rolled his eyes.

"This is why I never like showing my work," he grumbled, "If you didn't want it, you could have just said so instead of just leaving."

"I came back."

"For your keys no doubt." He was really ticked off now, "You probably just stayed and ordered out of pity. I don't need your pity."

"I didn't intend to leave at all… I just wasn't ready for it…" I said, rather lamely, I might add.

"Ready for what? For a date with the infamous Duo Maxwell?"

"To be reminded of home… to have to lower my perfect mask…"

"Perfect1," Duo mused out loud. "I get it now."

I shrugged, "Thank you for the painting… I love it."

Duo blushed, "Don't mention it."

Our food arrived and we began eating while keeping some semblance of a conversation running.

"Thank you for helping me…" I said, blushing. I owed him twice now.

"Huh?" Duo said blinking his large violet eyes at me.

"For my paper… and for the drama exam," I blushed more.

"So THAT'S how you learned your lines so quickly!" Duo laughed. "It's a good story, I'm impressed."

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence where we apparently both remembered the kiss onstage. In all honesty, Duo had been the one I was thinking about when I wrote that story. It was about a forbidden love in more ways than one. Not only were the two lovers from different social backgrounds, they were both men. I was surprised that my story had won, but very upset that they had changed the content of my story. At least Mr. Smithson was doing his best to put things back to the way they were supposed to be.

I knew I was blushing by now. I'm sure it wouldn't take that much of a stretch for Duo to figure out who I had molded Damien after. I was really embarrassed about that fact. He'd probably think I was some sort of psycho like Relena now…

I shoved my food around on my plate for a second, trying to avoid his eyes, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"Hey, no problem… what are friends for?" Duo smiled and I just knew he was putting things together in his head.

I took in a deep breath and reached out to cover his slim, pale hand with mine, "I consider you as more than a friend."

Duo looked at me with wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and his soft lips only slightly parted. I felt myself hold my breath for his reply when the Chinese girl, Meiran, came to our table to ask how things were going. The mood broken, I snatched my hand away and asked for the check. She pulled it off of her little order pad and placed it face down on the table.

Without really thinking about it, I reached over to grab it, while pulling out my wallet only to have the paper snatched away by Duo. I looked up to find him glaring at me.

"I said I'D take care of it. What part of that don't you understand?"

"Gomen, I'm used to being the one who foots the bill," I said.

Duo looked at the paper in his hand, took out a few bills from his pocket and placed them on the table before getting up. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and took my painting, smiling slightly as he picked up his rose.

"Do you mind if I just go put this in my car?" I asked

"I don't mind," Duo said.

"I'll be right back, I'll meet you at the fountain?" I asked.

He nodded and we went our separate ways. The school we went to was right across the street from a little shopping district. The place was full of restaurants and shops and street vendors that all enclosed a park area. In the center of the park, there was a large fountain that people would throw coins into and make wishes. Today was sunny, but it wasn't really hot. With all the trees in this shopping district, one would be hard pressed to get wet in a downpour, so the shade today was really nice.

On my way back to meeting with Duo, I passed by shop and bought a disposable camera. I thought it'd be nice to take pictures on our first date. A few short steps later, I was standing in front of a little stand where this lady was making name bracelets with a long piece a thin, wide plastic and a myriad of colorful thread. I smirked.

A few minutes and ten dollars later, I spotted Duo sitting by the fountain, apparently staring off into space. I couldn't believe how fast that woman was at making our name bracelets. Mine was black with my name written in blue letters (a complicated process which I watched in avid interest) and Duo's was black with purple lettering.

As I approached Duo, something unpleasant came into view. Standing there, openly baiting my Deathscythe, was none other than MISS Relena. She looked like she was trying to get close to him and he was trying hard not to run away, knowing that I was on my way back.

"Duo!" I called out, jogging towards him, "there you are!"

Duo and Relena both looked up at me, Duo in relief, Relena in surprise. I caught up to them and pretended not to see Relena as I took Duo into my arms and kissed him, much like we'd done for the Drama mid-term.

"I've been looking all over for you," I said after we broke apart.

"Heero?" Came Relena's squeaky voice.

I turned to look at her, feigning complete shock and innocence, "Relena? What are you doing here?"

"I umm…" Relena blushed, but turned angry eyes at Duo. "I was looking for you. I thought we could go out together today since you're obviously in need of good company."

Duo made an angry noise in his throat, but I held him tighter, trying to keep him quiet.

I glared at her. "Have you met my boyfriend?" I asked pointedly bringing Duo's slender body against mine and then leaning in and kissing his neck. I was happily surprised when Duo made a happy purring sound in his throat as I did that.

"Boyfriend?" she asked dumbly.

"Hai. Would you mind taking a picture of us? I've always wanted a picture by this fountain," I said, giving her the camera.

I saw her set her jaw, but took the picture anyway. I just hoped she took a good picture and didn't mess it up on purpose.

Just then, Duo spoke up, "Do you mind taking two? I want one as well."

Relena obligingly took the second picture then handed back the camera. I nodded my thanks, making sure never to take my hand off Duo's slim waist. She left quickly after that.

Duo buried his face in my chest as she walked away and I could feel him shaking. Concerned, I asked if he was okay.

"Is she gone?" he asked in a very strained voice.

"Hai."

He then let me go and doubled over laughing, and clutching his stomach hard. "That… was… just… PRICELESS!" he gasped out between laughing fits. I couldn't help but join in. I'd never heard him laugh like that before, and I found that I really did like his laugh. It was so carefree and pure, I felt like making him laugh more often.

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked, "You said you'd do that for me last night…"

"Yes I did," he said, his laughter subsiding, "and I'm sure glad I did!"

"And about the kiss-"

"What about it?" he asked a little too quickly.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to force myself on you," I blushed.

He waved it off, "No problem, man. It was just acting, like in drama class."

That was the problem… to me; it was more than just acting. I really liked him, and I only wished he could see that.

"What about when the school finds out?" I asked.

"What about it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well… knowing Relena, everyone will think you're my boyfriend…" I said, blushing.

"Is that a problem?" he asked, sounding a bit hurt.

I blushed. Did that mean that he didn't mind? I hoped that would be the case. I really did feel like the happiest guy on earth right about now.

"If that means you don't mind being my boyfriend," I said, "then there is no problem." There was an awkward pause where we both were trying to figure out what to say when I remembered the bracelets. "I got you something while walking over to the fountain," I said, "That's what took me so long."

Duo stiffened up and looked at me warily. "You can't buy me off, Heero," he said in a very serious tone.

"I'm not trying to," I said as I pulled the bracelets out of my pocket. I took the one with my name and tied it around his left wrist, then gave him the one with his name to tie around mine.

Duo smiled at me, "This is one of the nicest things anyone's ever given me."

"It's not much," I said, feeling a little sappy.

"Sure it is," he said, giving me a hug. "But why do I have the one that says Heero on it?"

Now I really did feel like a sap, "So that everyone knows that you're mine…" I held up my bracelet, "and everyone will now know that I'm yours."

Duo grinned, "Now I know you did write that play. There can't be too many hopeless romantics running around our school. We'd never make it through Valentine's day!"

I had to laugh at that. He was right. This is one side of me not many people knew about, but I didn't feel ashamed when he teased me about it.

We spent the rest of the day wandering through the market and I even managed to win Duo a large stuffed teddy bear by shooting bottles off a platform with an air gun at one of the carnival stands that they put up every other weekend. I was proud of being a good shot and used that to my advantage.

Duo though was also a VERY good shot and managed to kill three balloons with one dart at another stand. Soon enough, we were walking back to our cars with an armful of teddy bears. Duo had got me a big black teddy and I had got him a tan one. The other prizes we happened to win, I asked Duo to take back with him for his "siblings" I didn't really need all those toys, I was happy with my bear, my bracelet, and my picture.

I walked Duo back to his car and helped him load his toys into it before leaning close to him, and pinning him against the side of his car.

"I had a great time today," I said, looking into his eyes, "I'm really glad we met…" Gently, I leaned in; giving him all the opportunity in the world to push me away and lightly brushed my lips against his cheek. When I pulled back, he looked completely shocked. I smirked, "I won't be stealing kisses any more… but maybe next time, you'll give one freely."

He blinked and stood there in shock for a second, "Drive safe," I said, kissing his other cheek, then walked away toward my car.

"Hey Heero!" Duo called as I reached it.

I turned around and peered curiously at him.

"Let's take a drive…" Duo smirked.


	7. Duo POV

_**Rival Chatter**_

Chapter Seven; Duo POV:

It wasn't very far to the college from our school, only about a ten minute drive, especially the way I enjoyed to drive. I smiled brilliantly at the officer on duty, who waved us through with a warm smile.

"Hey, Duo. You here for another painting?" I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Actually, I thought I'd show my boyfriend, here, just where I get all my inspiration." The guard bent down and looked over at Heero. He looked at Heero for a moment before giving me a thumbs up.

"I'd say he's a keeper, Duo. Don't let him go." I felt myself blush softly as I grinned.

"I have no intention of letting go anytime soon." Heero was blushing deeply at that, but I could tell that my comment had pleased him. He had loved the painting, as well as enjoyed the games we had played. Not to mention, he had written a play for me. . .for ME. I was still reeling from that news. Damien was me. Harrison was Heero. The play was about us. I couldn't believe it, and yet it was just the very thing someone who was a sweet and romantic as Heero was would do.

"Enjoy yourself," he said softly. I nodded. I then drove us into the parking lot nearest to the horticultural department and got out. Heero followed right behind me. Once we had reached a large gate that enclosed a very large area, I pulled out my key-ring. Going to the only black key with silver markings, I placed it in the lock and turned it. The locked undid itself with a soft click. I then looked at him, a soft, nervous smile on my lips. It was just about the right time.

"Close your eyes, Heero," I whispered. Heero looked at me a moment, but he soon did as he was told. I grinned. "Good. Keep them closed." I then opened the door and led him into a gated world that was so very different from the one outside. I led him over toward the Sakura trees, watching them as the sun was soon at the perfect height to cause them to shimmer in the growing evening. I then set him in the same place I had been standing in for the painting before stepping off to the side so he'd have a clear view. "Open your eyes, Heero," I said softly, my eyes locked entirely on him as he opened them and his eyes widened in wonder at the sight before him. He stepped foreword, into the softly falling leaves of the trees and I found myself looking at the perfect picture. Pulling out Sasuke's digital camera that I had borrowed for this date, I found myself snapping picture after picture of Heero in the fading light of the sun. He then turned toward me and I found my breath catching in my throat as I managed to get one more picture before lowering the camera.

"Thank you, Duo. This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me," Heero whispered. Those tears from earlier were back, but to me, he never looked more beautiful. I slipped the camera into my back pocket and stepped up to him, my hand coming up to brush away the tears. Heero leaned into the caress, gently brushing his lips across my palm as he turned into my hand. This time, he wasn't trying to hide his feelings from me. I felt like I could do anything. This time I was being allowed to see behind his perfect mask. If I hadn't already known he liked me enough to risk being my boyfriend in public, then this would have won me over, hands down.

"You're welcome, Hee-chan, but the nights just begun." He tilted his head at my nickname for him, yet he didn't say anything. I waved a hand in the direction I wanted him to go before slipping my hand along his arm and eventually twining our fingers together as I moved to hold his hand. He squeezed my hand for a moment, making me grin softly. This was turning into the best date I'd ever been on, even though, if I was honest with myself, it was the only date I had ever been on. As the setting sun almost left all traces of its light and warmth from the sky, I lead the way over to the most romantic area here. Slowly, with it almost impossible to see, I led the rest of the way through the horticultural area, leading him to one of my favorite places to paint. In fact, the church had several of them hanging in the dining hall. Stopping where you couldn't see anymore, I reached out to grab hold of a light switch. I gave Heero a bright grin. "If you loved your trees, you're gonna really love this," I said, slowly moving just a small bit away from him.

I let go of his hand so I could grasp my camera. I then flipped on the lights. Soft white lighting suddenly flared up. Once our eyes got used to the light again, I heard Heero's intake of breath. Standing before us was the most beautiful rose gardens in the state, perhaps even the country. The gardens were in small rectangle shaped areas that slowly closed in around a very beautiful rose trellis. Heero stared and then turned back to me. I snapped his picture, with the lit flowers behind him, and then took his hand once again. Without speaking, I led him through the small maze of bushes of roses of almost every shape, size, and color. Once I was finished, I brought him into the trellis area and showed him my favorite area. Inside of the trellis was a long row of roses that clung to the white walls. At the end of the trellis row, was a gazebo. Inside of this gazebo was a single rose bush that stood tall and proud. The thing that made it so special to have earned such a unique place, was it's color. The roses on this bush were black, pure black. Heero's wide eyes seemed to take it all in, wonder, awe, and pleasant surprise in them.

"Duo, what is this?" he asked, softly. I smiled and took another picture.

"It's called Kurai no Bara. In English, this translates into. . ."

"Rose of Black," Heero finished for me. I smiled brightly.

"Aa. I see you're Japanese hasn't become rusty." Heero laughed softly.

"No, not at all. I'm a little amazed how well your Japanese is. How much do you know?" I smiled softly at him, his eyes smiling back at me.

"Some. I used to have a pen pal from Japan when I was younger. We wrote every day. He taught me Japanese and I taught him English. Although in all honesty, he was actually really good at it without my help." Heero laughed softly.

"Do you remember his name?" Heero asked. I nodded.

"Of course. It was the first Japanese word I ever learned. Tsuzuki Asato. He was one of the coolest friends I ever had. Then, one day, the letters just stopped. I wrote him once more after that, but the letter came back unopened. Either something happened to him, or he just got tired of me. I don't really know." Heero looked at me with sympathy and understanding in his eyes.

"While I was living in Japan, there was something in the paper about a Tsuzuki Asato who had killed himself after going crazy. It could be the same person you were talking with. Then again, there are a lot of Tsuzuki's in Japan. Granted, there possibly aren't as many Asato's with that last name, but it is possible." I nodded. It was depressing to hear that, but with the way we talked, I really wasn't surprised by his actions, if it was most certainly him. Yet I had to admit, it was one hell of a waste of life.

"It probably was him. He was saying, in his last letter, that he couldn't take his life anymore. There was so much bad shit happening and he couldn't make it stop. I tried to stop him from thinking that ending his life would help anything, but I suppose he didn't get it in time." Heero moved up to me and hugged me. I was grateful for his closeness and warmth and returned his embrace.

"You've really had a rough life, haven't you," Heero said softly. I nodded. He looked away. "I mean, first your father, then your mother. Not to mention this friend. How much have you gone through?" I laughed and kissed his cheek as I leaned back in his embrace, in order to look into his eyes.

"For every hardship I've endured, I've become that much stronger. I've become who you now see before me. Do I disappoint you?" He quickly shook his head, holding his hand out to caress my cheek. I blinked in surprise at the tender touch. I then looked at him with a sweet, happy smile.

"No, you could never disappoint me. Drive me crazy, possibly. Make me crazy, certainly. Have my love, most definitely. Yet I could never be disappointed." I felt tears fill my eyes, yet there was no threat of them falling. Instead, I figured this was the perfect moment for what he had told me earlier. I smiled softly and leaned in close, until our noses were touching.

"Good." I smiled soft and leaned in close until my lips were almost against his, yet I didn't kiss him. "May I have that kiss now?" Heero's own lips curved into a grin. It was obvious that he had been waiting for those very words.

"All you had to do. . ." before he could finish that sentence, I leaned in and closed the distance between us. I kissed him softly, just as our last two had been. Yet I felt as if everything was different. My heart, even though I always swore I would never really love anyone else ever again, was completely captured. I was in love with Heero. I had been ever since we had our first conversation in the library, even though I had been a total ass that day. Slowly, in front of the rarest rose bush, I kissed the one I loved with all my heart behind it. Eventually, we both needed to breath, and so we moved part slightly, my breath a little fast.

"Whoa," I whispered. Heero laughed softly and nodded in agreement.

"I agree," he said. We shared a smile and soon were just holding each other. I eventually led the way back toward my car. I re-locked the gate and soon we were on our way back to his own car. Once there, we shared a few more kisses, all just as innocent as the first. Our lips merely brushing against the others. He then went on his way, his painting riding shotgun. He waved as he left and I waved back. I didn't want him to go, and yet, I couldn't force him to stay. I turned back to the car I had gotten from Father Maxwell and smiled softly.

"Well old man, what are you going to do when I tell you about this?" I whispered. I then left, heading in the opposite direction. Tomorrow, I would have to finally confess to Father Maxwell exactly how I swung and hopefully, I wouldn't be kicked out.

"You have a what?" he asked, staring at me. His soft wheat colored hair was perfectly combed and his blue eyes seemed to look right though me. I swallowed thickly and looked away.

"I've got a boyfriend," I said quietly. Father Maxwell looked at me for a little longer before suddenly crushing me in a hug. I blinked in surprise, my eyes wide.

"I'm very happy for you, Duo," he said. I know my eyes must have showed my confusion, for he laughed softly. "I always knew you liked other boys, Duo. Just as I know Clarissa has a thing for other girls. We may be a church, but we aren't going to discriminate against those who live here. After all, everyone is allowed to care for who they chose, be they male of female. Who am I to judge if your preference is another man. Just keep true to one thing, and I'll have no problems."

"What?" I asked, perfectly curious now. He smiled.

"No sex before you marry." I couldn't help it. My head fell back as I began laughing. He smiled and laughed with me. Afterwards he hugged me and sent me off to work, after all I still had work while here, even if it was a Sunday. I hadn't been able to get online at all while I was busy. The only thing I could do was send a quick email with a small picture I had done while on my laptop. It was scene of a field of roses. It was actually very realistic and I had loved how it had turned out. My email was short and sweet.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: No time for chatting_

_Hey there, my bf. I hope everything is all right. I'm sorry I can't sit down and chat with you, but I've been working my ass off tonight. I hope to see you in the morning, at school. Perhaps we can met in the parking lot and head into school together. I want to make a united front. Seems from what I've been hearing that we'll have a mob tomorrow. Relena didn't wait long to tell anyone and everyone about what's going on. So we'll have to either stand strong or fall apart. Just know I love you and I'll go with whatever you want to do._

_Love, _

_Duo._

I smiled and sent it, before going about getting ready for bed. Once I was done, I heard the all too familiar, 'You've got mail' and grinned. I moved over to the laptop and opened it. Sure enough, it was from Heero. I opened the email and read it.

_To: _

_From: _

_Subject: Re: No time for chatting_

_Nice to hear from you too, bf. Everything's okay. My step-father kind of hit the roof when he found out about my preference, but I'm certain he'll come around. As to school, meeting at in the parking lot sounds fine. Of course I want to make a united front. Quatre and Wufei will stand behind us in this, therefore we shouldn't have much trouble occurring. I hope this won't be too much for you. I really care about you and I don't want idle gossip to stop what we're feeling for one another. So this is what I want. I want us to be together, through this whole thing._

_Love,_

_Heero_

_P.S.: Thanks for the picture. I loved it._

"Well, I'll be damned. Maybe you were right after all mom. Maybe there is a rich man out there who can change my mind toward them. Ya know, he might be the other half you told me I'd find. If he is, then thanks for teaching me well enough to know I needed to change." I turned back to the portrait I was working on. It was of Heero's priceless and breath-taking expression as he turned toward me with the Sakura behind him in full bloom. It would be the best painting I had ever done once I was finished. Yet it would be another couple of days before it would be considered complete. Instead, I had a picture of Damien and Harrison from his play on a small sketch pad for him. Damien looked surprisingly like myself while Harrison looked like Heero. That was perfect, because that's what I wanted. So with a smile, I got to work after shutting down my laptop. After a couple hours, I went to bed, knowing I'd need to be alert for whatever tomorrow would bring.


	8. Heero POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter 8 Heero POV

I didn't see Duo yesterday but that was to be expected. I knew Duo lived in a church-run orphanage and the thing about churches is that they have mass on Sunday. From the look of it, they had several masses in that same day because there was a baptism as well as the usual Sunday school. Yes, I feel like a bit of a stalker for looking at the web site Duo had set up for the church activities, but he was my boyfriend now. I was well within my right!

That said, I finished getting dressed and grabbed my book bag from my desk. Odin wasn't talking to me right now, but at least Mother wasn't too upset. Her only brother was gay … but he had been kicked out of the family because of it and no one had seen him in about twenty years… but that's beside the point!

It's not like I particularly care what Odin thinks. He's only my mother's husband- no relation to me. It's just that I'd like to be on good terms with the man that provides for me. Odin isn't really a bad guy. When he and Mom were dating, he did his best to be my friend and what not. I went along with it to humor Mom, and if I'm being honest with myself, I have him to thank for teaching me about some of these American sports I'm now into.

After they married though, the guy seemed to try to buy me off since we have very little in common. He's nice enough, sure, and he has good intentions, but he's always at work and when he's not, Mom monopolizes his time. I guess he feels bad for it because he gives me a hefty allowance every week (which I've been stashing in a savings account for when they decide to finally kick me out) and he gets me the most expensive little gadgets he can find. In fact, when he found out I was so into computers, he went and gave me free run of his credit card so I could build my very own personalized computer for my last birthday. I think it's too much, but I like my computer… and he insisted. It would have been very rude to refuse his generosity, at least according to the way I was brought up back home.

I grab my keys off my dresser and head down the stairs and into the kitchen where I find Odin eating an omelet while reading the paper, as usual.

"Here you go Heero, dear," Rosie says to me as she hands me a bowl of white rice, which she knows is my favorite for breakfast.

"Thank you Rosie," I answer, taking the bowl and chopsticks before sitting down to eat.

"My pleasure, Heero. By the way, I fixed a little extra in your snack pack for that boy of yours," she smiled and winked at me.

I blushed, but continued eating as she put a cup of green tea in front of me, "Arigato."

She petted my head fondly before going back to work.

"So, it's really true, then," Odin said without lowering his paper.

I nodded, before remembering that he couldn't see me through it, "Hai."

He sighed, I guess having slept on it and taking the time to think about it had helped. "Then I guess I'll just have to deal with the situation…"

"Deal with it?" I asked skeptically, not really sure what he meant.

He sighed again then lowered his paper, "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider and go out with the Peacecraft girl instead?"

I glared, "I have a restraining order waiting to be filed against her if she insists on continuing her stalker-like behavior."

He chucked, "I'll take that as a no, then."

I nodded once.

"Well, in that case," he paused, pulling out his wallet and giving me a credit card he had gotten issued under my name on it and slid it across the table, "Go splurge a little."

I blinked, confused. "What's this for?"

"Well, I suppose it's my way of apologizing for my behavior…" He looked away. "I had no right to act like that and…" he paused, "…just take the money Heero."

"But…"

"It has a thousand dollars on it only, so don't go over that. I don't want us to fight, and I know you don't want to 'be friends' like your Mom wants. Just take that as a peace offering, okay?"

I nodded, "Arigato." He nodded back and things were settled just like that. Like I said, he's a nice guy, but he's always trying to buy me off.

"Before you go, Heero…maybe you could invite this boy to dinner sometime… your Mother would enjoy that."

"I don't know…" I said a little hesitantly. At his look of defeat, I sighed and said that I'd ask. With that said, I pocketed the card and made my way out to my car then to school.

"Heero!" I heard Duo's voice call as I got out of my car. I turned to where the voice had come from and was promptly glomped by the bundle of energy that is Duo. Around me, I could feel people staring that were just getting out of their cars, a few girls even took out their camera phones and captured the moment.

I hugged Duo back then gently pried him off me. "Ohayo," I said as I leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss. He practically melted in my arms before I pulled away. "Ready?" I asked as we parted, but still kept hold of his hand.

He nodded and led me toward the main building.

All the way to our lockers, people made way for us, parting as quickly as possible when they saw us together, flanked by Quatre and Wufei.

The entire day was passed like this, with people gawking at us and whispers flying furiously about. I guess that this was really a Monday worth being awake for. I just wish that the girls hadn't come prepared with their cameras. By the end of the day, I swear I was blind from all those camera flashes going off in my face. Now I know how celebrities feel… and why they hate the paparazzi.

When the bell rang at the end of the day, Duo and I walked to the parking lot together, hand in hand. "Hey Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you really hate people buying things for you…"

"Your point?" he asked a little irate, before I could even finish my statement.

"Well… I'd like to spoil you today," I said, bringing his hand up and kissing his knuckles.

"How about no?" Duo said, sounding offended.

I sighed, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

"Then why did you ask?"

I let out a breath, "Because my stepfather felt bad for the way he acted and told me to spoil you at his expense, that's why."

"Huh?" He looked confused. I knew the feeling.

I shrugged, "The man has the conscience of a catholic, no offense-"

"None taken."

"Whenever he thinks he's messed up with me or Mom, he tries to buy us off, and before you say anything, I can't refuse him."

"Why not?" Duo asked pointedly.

"Because then he's miserable, thinking that his apology has been rejected, and he won't get better until you take what he offered."

Duo rolled his eyes and muttered something about crazy rich people, crossing his arms. I bit my lip and thought for a minute. Suddenly, I had a great idea and hugged my koi from behind, since he decided to stomp away. "Duo…"

"Mm."

"What if I use what he gave me and buy things to donate to the church?" I asked softly, into his ear.

Duo paused, turning his head, "What did you say?"

I was almost afraid of repeating myself in case I had said the wrong thing, "I… I want to use what he gave me to spend on you to buy things for the kids at… for your family."

He turned around completely in my arms and hugged me back, giving me a very satisfying kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes?" I asked, a little breathless, when we broke apart.

"Yes!"

I took Duo shopping shortly after that. We had dropped off his car at the Maxwell Church and took my car since it had more trunk space.

He seemed to know what everyone would like and what dress and shoe sizes to get. He refused to get anything overly expensive for anyone, but it was a commodity in itself to be able to buy the kids clothes that hadn't been previously owned. Everyone got a new pair of shoes, and an outfit. After that, everyone got a pair of jeans, then Duo picked out different shirts that they could all swap off. When he was satisfied with what he had gotten, we put everything back into the car.

I checked my balance, and noted that Duo was very good at money management, and we'd only spent about half of what Odin had given me… and there were ten kids he was buying things for. That meant we could continue shopping, which made me smile. I liked spending time with Duo and he was very amusing to watch. It seemed he was an expert at haggling. We were currently in the downtown shopping district and since Duo was buying so much, he was able to get the venders to give him a wholesale price. We were passing another shop and Duo went in, which meant I'd follow. This store was full of every kind of bag, purse, and knapsack you could think of.

"What do we need to get from here?" I asked.

"I know for a fact that everyone needs a new backpack. The ones we have were donated to the church after being discarded."

I nodded and let him continue shopping without question.

At the end of the day, Duo had bought everything they needed from shoes to clothes, from toys to school supplies. He even went as far as to buy toiletries at wholesale price after making the vendor feel guilty about charging so much when everything was going toward keeping a church running. It was very amusing indeed.

I drove Duo home that evening and found that everyone was still up and getting the dinner dishes put away.

"Honey I'm HOOOOOOOME!" Duo shouted as he came in with armfuls of goodies. He looked so happy to have all those new things to give his 'brothers and sisters.' Everyone filed out of various rooms to see what Duo had brought.

"Duo!" a lady wearing a Nun's garb exclaimed, making the sign of the cross, "Where did all that come from?" she said, mildly horrified. "You didn't go steal from all those nice people again, did you? You said you weren't going to do that again!"

"Calm down, Helen," an older man with a priest collar said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure the boy has a good reason."

"No, I didn't steal it! Sheesh, you do something once and it keeps getting shoved down your throat!" Duo pouted.

I blinked, he couldn't possibly have stolen so much at any one point, could he?

"Stealing again?" I asked curiously.

"Tell you later," Duo muttered sheepishly.

"Hey Duo!" a childish voice called out as she hugged a brand new teddy bear.

"What's up, squirt?" he laughed, hugging her back.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing straight at me.

I put the bags I was carrying down and felt myself freeze when I noticed everyone stop and look at me.

Duo blushed a little and looked around, blushing, "Eh-heh…Guys, this is my boyfriend, Heero Yuy."


	9. Duo POV

_**Rival Chatter**_

Chapter Nine; Duo POV:

"Who's that?" Reno asked, looking at Heero with childish innocence in her eyes. I swallowed and felt that now was a moment of truth that I would never cross if I didn't do it now.

"Ah-heh. . .guys, this is my boyfriend, Heero Yuy." Total silence descended on the room. For a moment I could almost feel like I was about to become a part of something I really wasn't ready to deal with. But then the unexpected happened.

"You got a boyfriend?" Clarissa asked, her eyes wide. I nodded and was soon tackled by everyone of my orphanage brothers and sisters. Well, everyone but Sasuke. He stared at me for a moment before giving me a brief nod and left. He was also against the rich, so seeing me bring home one of them couldn't have been good.

"Congratulations," was shouted from around the room and Father Maxwell had to step in to calm everyone down. Heero was obviously just a little uncomfortable with my large family and I couldn't help but smile as they all seemed genuinely happy.

"You were getting ready to say before we interrupted you," Father Maxwell said, looked from Heero to me, and then all the packages we had managed to drag in. I nodded, casting a glance at the older ones.

"There's more in the trunk of the vehicle parked beside mine. Go get it would ya?" I asked. Several nods went up before they rushed out to do as I had asked.

"So, Duo, are you going to kindly tell us where you managed to get all this?" Sister Helen asked, still looking skeptical. I smiled and looked back at Heero.

"I had a little help from a friend," I whispered. Heero flushed softly before speaking up himself.

"My step-father decided to be extra generous to me and so I wanted to do something for Duo. But he has this thing about having people buy things for him so I asked him what we could do for the church. He was really good at getting deals and seemed to manage to get way more than I could have ever thought possible. Not to mention there is still some money left over and I could see a way of possibly donating it to the church itself." Duo grinned brightly as Sister Helen sighed.

"Duo, you went haggling with the wholesalers again, didn't you." Duo blushed.

"Kind of. That's what they're there for, Sister Helen. I couldn't just have him get ripped of because he has money, now could I?" I asked. Helen sighed once again and shook her head.

"No, we couldn't do that. It wouldn't have been the correct thing to do. Yet, Duo," she stopped and looked at me seriously. I nodded, flushing softly.

"I only made that guy drop his usual by twenty percent, I promise. I didn't lower him to my usual fifty." I could feel Heero's surprised expression land on me and I couldn't help but flush even more. "I'll explain that later, as well," I muttered to him. He nodded and I motioned to everything that came in. "Everything is certain to be loved by everyone and each bag has a nametag on it that I picked up while Heero was busy shopping for something else. This should help keep everyone from trying to mix and match unless they want to. The supplies for the home school kids as well as for the orphanage are set in various bags, also separately marked."

"I see you've done everything beyond our expectations, as usual, Duo. My thanks to you, Mr. Yuy for all you've done for us. I'm certain Duo allowed nothing for himself to enter those bags, but then again, helping his family is a way to help him. So thank you, once more." Heero nodded, watching my blush and reaching out to take my hand, squeezing it gently.

"You're more than welcome, Father. I was just doing something to cheer him up." I smiled and brought his hand up to my lips, kissing it softly.

"He did so much more than I could have ever dreamed." I then let go of his hand to help pass out the bags. I didn't miss Father Maxwell's words to Heero as I was assaulted by the kids.

"If you'd follow me, I'm certain we can get that donation you wanted to make," Father Maxwell said, leading Heero from the hallway and back toward his office. I laughed and began playing an early Santa Claus for the rest of the kids, Reno enthusiastically bouncing around me to see what everyone got.

I slipped silently from the room, while everyone was enjoying their new stuff and took the bag for Sasuke up to his room. The door was slightly ajar, music blaring from the speakers of the stereo I had gotten him last Christmas. Pushing open the door I could see him performing a kata. His movements were slow and sure, and it was almost intoxicating to watch. I smiled slowly as his eyes met mine and he stopped what he was doing, reaching over to turn off his stereo. I pushed away from the door frame and placed the bag beside his bed as I came into his room.

"Don't stop on my account," I murmured. Sasuke looked away and ignored the bag.

"I didn't. I was done for now, anyway." He cast a glance at the bag and shook his head. "I hope you don't expect me to accept that." I shook my head and laughed at him.

"Heero didn't buy anything in this bag, Sasuke. So you can accept it without any trouble." Sasuke looked at me with a skeptical look for a moment, before he walked over to the bag and opened it. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the pants, shoes, and several shirts he had wanted. He looked up in surprise at me and I smiled. "I know your birthday isn't until Saturday, but I figured that this was as good a time to give this to you as any," I said.

"How did you know?" he asked, wonder in his voice. "I hadn't told anyone what I wanted." I laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What, you think I don't pay attention to all of you when we go shopping? Think again. I happen to know everything everyone wants in here. That's why I make such a great older brother." Sasuke sniffed slightly before throwing himself into my arms. I held him close, hugging him. He had known his family the longest of any of us kids here. So he knew what he was missing when days like this came around. It also showed him how much he had gained.

"So do you really love Heero? Do you really want to be with him," he asked brokenly, his voice still shaky from his small bout with tears. I smiled and wiped his eyes before looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes. I really do love him, Sasuke. I even gave him a painting." Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"Whoa, you really are lost, aren't you." I laughed with him, lightly punching his arm.

"Be nice, Sasuke. He's really not like other rich people. He doesn't care about the money. The proof is in what he did for everyone here." Sasuke looked at me closely.

"Then why didn't you let him buy something for you?" he asked. I felt myself flinch and I looked away. He had to hit my sore spot, didn't he.

"It's going to take time before I can change my attitude completely. This time last week I was ready to call all rich people the worst names I could think of, and let me tell you there are a lot of them. Living on the streets for a year made me really bitter. My mother's death wasn't easy on me, nor was losing people I cared about while living on the street. Yet I've also got to realize I can't blame others for what happened in my life. Shit happens, as much as we really don't want it to. So I won't spend my life getting upset over stuff that's happened." Sasuke smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder this time. I grinned and we both hugged before I moved away.

"I'll try to live like you do. I won't let my past wrongs make me bitter." I smiled and gave him a wink.

"Don't try to change over night. After all, some people might like you the way you are now." Sasuke grinned and went back to his package. I smiled and left his room, returning his door to it's semi-closed state. Turning from his room I saw Heero, who was looking at me with a really odd look on his face. I held one finger to his lips and led him over toward my room. Once there, I pulled him inside and shut my door behind him.

"Why did you tell him I didn't pay for that stuff? I thought you said you never lied." I smirked and gave him a wink.

"I didn't actually lie," I told him, grinning foolishly. "You didn't buy it. I did. You provided the mean to acquire it, but you didn't physically purchase anything we got." Heero seemed to smirk for a moment before laughing softly.

"You're right. I can't believe how differently things can change when you take everything literally." I nodded.

"That's how I manage to keep things from crossing the line between truth and lie. I suppose you could call it my saving grace."

"You don't lie, you just get anal about the facts." I snickered at that comment.

"I suppose you could put it that way," I answered, flushing softly. Heero graced me with a warm smile and placed a hand on my shoulder. I blinked and looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, either," he said softly, leaning foreword and softly brushing his lips against my own. I felt myself sigh as I finally got what I had been wanting all day. I returned the kiss eagerly. I knew I couldn't do what I had been dreaming about since I had met the Greek God in human form, but at least I could enjoy this much. I could kiss him with full abandon and find myself lost in his embrace. That's what he had written for Harrison and Damien. If it was based on us, then that just meant it was something he wanted for us, eventually. Breaking away after a minute, I stared at him, my lips feeling bruised from his kiss and I loved it.

"Heero, can we go over the finale that you did for your story?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at me for a moment.

"You mean act it out? Here? Now?" I smiled before nodding my head.

"Yeah. I'm going to be playing Danielle when we do our final play of the year. Seniors always put on a play that one of our seniors has written. Seeing as I get to do the play I inspired you to write, I want to act it with you. I want to play the role you modeled after me while you play the role modeled after you. I want to at least have this one moment with you, while I've got you all to myself." I could tell he was thinking over my words. His eyes were almost shuttered in thought. I could tell he was thinking about how little I would accept from someone and he was also wondering if this would be the last time I ever lowered my pride and asked him for something. Finally, bringing those beautiful Prussian blue eyes up to meet my gaze, he nodded.

"All right. I'll do it. I remember everything I wrote in that last part. I won't need a script. Yet, do you need one?" I laughed softly, shaking my head.

"No, I don't need one. I'm perfectly capable of recalling the script the way I read it the first time. I loved it so much, I felt so much a part of it, that I couldn't help but memorize it almost instantly." Heero smiled and seemed to swallow thickly, almost as if he was nervous.

"I might not be a good actor," he murmured softly, looking away. I felt myself grow warm. He was a lot better than he gave himself credit for. Too bad he didn't realize he had quite an artistic side.

"Who cares. I just want you as my leading man before they give me some moron to act against when the play begins rehearsal. We begin casting for it in three weeks. I don't know how many people will try out. Then again, I know a lot of people who would love to have Harrison's part just because of the fact I'm playing the other lead. Seems like it doesn't matter what it is as long as they get to say they've acted with the best and brightest at A.E.S.H." Heero smiled, laughing quietly.

"I'm going to be a very jealous boyfriend when this play comes out. You'll have to kiss someone other than me." I smirked, a gleam in my eyes, as I noticed in my mirror.

"You could always try out for the role of Harrison so that way you won't have to be jealous of anyone other than yourself. Otherwise, you'll just have to deal with it." I then kissed his cheek and gave him a warm, loving grin. "Besides, I wouldn't really want to kiss anyone but you myself. Yet I'm a pretty good actor. I certain I could do what I have to. All in the name of the play and all, of course." Heero grimaced, not really liking the idea of trying out for the play but liking the idea of me kissing someone else even less. I smiled and then moved to sit on my bed. Pulling my braid over my shoulder, I gave him a really sad look, falling into the role he had written for me. . .for us.

"Damien, you can't decide to do this on your own," Heero said softly, his voice uncertain, nervous, and obviously uncomfortable with repeating words he had written. I smiled inside while outwardly I was entirely in character. I looked away and tugged on the end of my braid.

"I can and I will, Harrison. You can't leave your life; your family. I have nothing. I've got nothing to lose. When they ask if you knew I was gay and in love with you, tell them you had no idea. When they ask if you love me. . ." my voice broke, as Damien's was supposed to and a small tear managed to fall from my eyes, "tell them you could never love me. Do this, so that you can continue with your life as it was. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, really." Heero came over to me and whipped me to face him. I gasped, as Damien was supposed to and I was suddenly kissed passionately. I leaned into the kiss before slowly pushing him away.

"I can't do that, Damien. Don't you see I would be lying if I said that. I'd be losing the only thing that matters to me if I turned my back on you. Family can always learn to forgive. My life isn't my life without you beside me. If people can't accept that then we'll survive because we have one another. I. . .I love you. I love you so much I can't leave you. Not now or ever. So stop playing the martyr." I sniffled loudly and buried my face in his chest, leaning into his embrace. Heero held me close, stroking my back with one hand while the other slowly lifted my face up to met his.

"Then we're both damned. Damned forever," I whispered softly, my lips mere inches from his.

"Not damned. Blessed. Blessed with love, for the rest of our life and beyond." With that we leaned in close and kissed once more. This one was slow and sweet and seemed to make my heart skitter in a rapid tempo. After a while, when my lungs began to scream for air, I broke away and locked my eyes on him. He seemed to be breathing a little irregular, just as I was, and I could tell that he was just as much moved by the words in the play and our acting out of them as I was.

"You're really good Heero. A few more private lessons with me and you'll be as skilled at acting as I am." Heero chuckled softly, yet his eyes became a little clouded.

"What did they change Damien's words to?" I knew what he was asking. Seeing as Damien became Danielle in the version we'd be playing, I knew exactly what he meant.

"They have Danielle say that she'll tell them she's a poor woman and in love with Harrison. He originally thought about making her say she was a gold-digger who fell in love with Harrison, but for some reason, it just didn't fit who Damien was. Now I realize, with him being modeled after me, that he would never admit to using someone for their money." Heero snorted.

"I hate it. They killed my play, and yet, between Mr. Smithson and you, we have one hell of a come back." I snickered and nodded.

"We tried," I told him. He looked away for a moment before obviously asking something he wasn't really certain he wanted to ask.

"Would you come to my house for dinner tonight?" he asked hesitantly. I laughed softly. Leave it to Heero to be very worried about asking such a simple request.

"I'd love to Heero. Just let me change into something I little more fitting for your place." He nodded and without another word he slipped out of my room to allow me privacy while I changed. I chuckled to myself and swiftly changed into a pair of black slacks and a nice red dress shirt. I hoped Heero appreciated what I was doing for him, because I was abandoning my black for a color more presentable. Stepping out of my room, I wasn't disappointed. His lovely eyes widened in pleasant surprise while I grinned a goofy grin at him. "Do I look all right?" I asked. He nodded.

"You look great, Duo." I smiled and gave him a hug before leading him back down the stairs and out of the place I called home. Of course, I had hollered to let Sister Helen and Father Maxwell know that I'd be gone for dinner. I then left with Heero in his car. This only gave him a reason to have to come back with me. I know he didn't want to part ways, and I couldn't blame him. I didn't want to be apart from him for too long myself. We arrived at a rather beautiful place. His home was obviously a place of wealth. Entering his home I was confronted with something from my past that made the blood in my veins turn to ice.

"Aw, Heero, is this your boyfriend?" the older gentleman asked. While he was older, there was no mistaking who he was. He was the bastard who had sent my mother off to die! I really was beginning to curse fate. How could it be so cruel to me when everything was finally going well.

"Aa, Odin Lowe, may I introduce Duo Maxwell. Duo, may I introduce my step-father, Odin Lowe." I nodded, certain my eyes weren't as warm as they usually were and I was uncertain if I could manage to even act civilized toward him.

"A pleasure young man. Heero, why don't you go tell the cook to add a place for dinner." I watched Heero nod and head off. It was then that the pleasant smile faded from his lips and he seemed to appear a bit strained. "You obviously didn't waste any time spending my step-sons money," he growled at me. I felt my eyes narrow. Oh, I really hated this man.

"Actually, your step-son was kind enough to donate that cash to the Maxwell Orphanage. It seems kind of fitting, actually. The money coming from you when you placed at least one child into that orphanage yourself, that makes it very fitting. I wonder how many others you helped find a home there," I murmured, my voice as cold as winter in Alaska while he seemed to blink at me in surprise.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he said, his voice all regal sounding, as if I had offended his upper crust values.

"A woman you turned away ten years ago. She was ill but you wouldn't treat her due to having no money or insurance. She had long brown hair and lilac colored eyes. I seem to recall you telling one of your fellow doctors that it was a shame she was so poor, cause she had such lovely eyes. Exotic was the word you used." His eyes widened as he seemed to fully take in my appearance for the first time. His eyes roamed over me before coming to meet my eyes dead on.

"Your mother was Lilith Maxwell?" he asked. I seemed to start for a second. The name suddenly clicked in my head. My mother's name was Lilith. Her last name was Maxwell. While it seemed like a shock to hear that my current last name was the same as the one I had then, I wasn't really at all worried about it. I simply nodded in answer, too shocked by such knowledge to be able to answer him vocally. "Tell you what, then. How about I pay you to leave my son alone. To just walk out that door and never darken our lives again. Just name your price." I couldn't help it. I felt myself go even colder than I had been just moments before, if that was even possible.

"You think I would take money from you when I won't even let Heero buy me anything? Are you insane? Oh, wait, let me think. . .of course you are. I happen to love Heero, Mr. Lowe. As much as I realize having a gay man for a step-son isn't going to look good for you public reputation, perhaps you should think about what he wants. If he doesn't want me any more, then I'll leave him, without darkening his life again. But no one else save him can make me leave him. For as long as he wants me, I'm his. He helped me fight some of my inner demons. He really cares about you, but you don't seem to understand how to think in human values. You think money is a solve all cure, but it isn't. All he needs if for you to simply tell him you love him, no matter what. Preferences be damned, Mr. Lowe. I can even forgive you for what happened to my mother. Who really knows if your accepting her could have made a difference? I certainly don't. Therefore, the only thing I want from you is to accept your step-son as he is and love him in spite of what may seem as a blemish on your sterling reputation." I felt myself breathing heavy. I could also tell I had obviously not entirely forgiven him for what had happened, yet I was more concerned with Heero than myself. For the first time, I realized why my mother said love made you do strange things. I cared for Heero. I possibly had loved him for a long time, even if I hadn't admitted it to myself. Now I just wanted to see him and tell him. I wanted to know what he wanted. Most of all, I wanted to see which side he as going to be standing on. No matter what, I would abide by his wishes.


	10. Heero POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter 10: Heero POV

"You obviously didn't waste any time spending my step-son's money," I heard Odin's normally cultured voice hiss. I had only just stepped out of the room to tell Rosie to set out an extra place at the table, but upon hearing Odin speak like that to Duo, I froze.

I know that there's a saying about eavesdroppers getting what they deserve when they listen in on conversations that don't pertain to them, but at the moment I was too shocked and morbidly curious to care. Why had Odin said that, and with such venom, no less? This wasn't like him.

"Actually, your step-son was kind enough to donate that cash to the Maxwell Orphanage. It seems kind of fitting, actually. The money coming from you when you placed at least one child into that orphanage yourself, that makes it very fitting. I wonder how many others you helped find a home there," Duo said quietly. There was less venom and more ice in his voice, which reminded me of the way he used to look and speak to me before the week we spent pretty much holed up in the library. And what did he mean by 'others'? What was he implying? He couldn't possibly mean that so many kids living there was Odin's fault… right?

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Odin replied, sounding a bit haughty. I didn't know what Duo was talking about either, and seriously considered going back in there and breaking it up between the two of them. This wasn't how I wanted things to pan out! Still, I hesitated; I wanted to know if Duo would explain himself.

He didn't let me down.

"A woman you turned away ten years ago. She was ill but you wouldn't treat her due to having no money or insurance. She had long brown hair and lilac colored eyes. I seem to recall you telling one of your fellow doctors that it was a shame she was so poor, cause she had such lovely eyes. Exotic was the word you used."

What? This could not be happening to me. How unlucky does a guy have to be to have his boyfriend's mother die because his stepfather didn't see her ten years ago? Talk about a family feud! I don't blame Duo for hating the rich. I'd hate the rich too if that had happened to me. In fact, I'm surprised he gave me a chance at all once he found out I now lived in a wealthy home.

"Your mother was Lilith Maxwell?" Odin asked, shock coloring his voice.

Well, damn… Duo was right… Odin DID put him in that orphanage. The thought that his real last name was Maxwell is kind of ironic, but that's hardly the point. Just as I thought there was no possible way I could be more shocked or appalled, Odin had to go and open his big mouth.

"Tell you what, then. How about I pay you to leave my son alone. To just walk out that door and never darken our lives again. Just name your price."

Stupid. That was absolutely the WRONG thing to say to Duo if I had learned anything in the past few days. I could just imagine Duo seething and doing his best not to strangle my stepfather. And for that matter, how dare Odin try to buy Duo off? Did he think my koi was just another gold digger? RELENA was a gold-digger and he was practically filling out the pre-nuptials! How DARE he!

"You think I would take money from you when I won't even let Heero buy me anything? Are you insane? Oh, wait, let me think. . .of course you are. I happen to love Heero, Mr. Lowe. As much as I realize having a gay man for a step-son isn't going to look good for you public reputation, perhaps you should think about what he wants. If he doesn't want me any more, then I'll leave him, without darkening his life again. But no one else save him can make me leave him. For as long as he wants me, I'm his. He helped me fight some of my inner demons. He really cares about you, but you don't seem to understand how to think in human values. You think money is a solve-all cure, but it isn't. If you simply told him you loved him no matter what, preferences be damned, Mr. Lowe, I can even forgive you for what happened to my mother. Who really knows if your accepting her could have made a difference? I certainly don't. Therefore, the only thing I want from you is to accept your step-son as he is, and love him in spite of what may seem as a blemish on your sterling reputation."

By the end of Duo's little… er… not-so little monologue, I wanted to cry. Duo was actually standing up for me and telling Odin that I needed a father figure and not an ATM. No one had ever cared for me like that. Even my mother, who I knew loved me, never tried to make a family out of us. It's kind of ironic that Duo'd be the one doing that.

I had definitely heard enough of all of this. Quietly, I stepped into the room and cleared my throat.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed, looking semi embarrassed.

"How long have you been standing there, Heero?" Odin asked.

"Long enough," I answered. Odin looked like he was going to say something, but I beat him to it, giving him my best glare, "Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses right now and I don't feel like being offered money either. Please tell Rosie that I won't be having dinner tonight. On second thought, I'll tell her myself." I turned to look at Duo, my eyes softened at his confused and embarrassed expression.

"Duo, please wait for me in the car," I said as I left the room.

First I went into the kitchen and told Rosie that I was going to spend the night away from home and that I probably wouldn't be back until at least tomorrow. She wanted to know what happened, but I told her I'd talk about it later. She just nodded and began putting some dinner into plastic containers.

"Go on and pack, Heero. I'll have your dinner and snack bag ready when you're done. I'll make sure to pack extra for that handsome boy of yours."

I nodded and thanked her before rushing upstairs and dumping some clothes and toiletries in my duffel bag. I then zipped the thing up and snatched my laptop on my way out. As I passed the kitchen in my hurry to get away from there, Rosie came out and handed me a large paper sack with a set of handles on the top.

"Be careful, niño,1" she said to me, kissing my forehead.

"I will Rosie." I smiled then made a hasty exit, not even paying attention as Odin yelled for me to come back or my mother coming down the stairs, wondering what was happening.

Duo waited for me outside as I had asked. He was leaning against my car and fiddling with his braid in a nervous gesture.

"Heero," he said as I approached him.

"Don't say anything, Duo. Not yet. We'll talk later." I answered.

"But-"

"Later!" I growled.

He snapped his mouth shut and helped me load my bags into the car as I fished the keys out of my pocket. When we settled my duffel and laptop in the back seat, Duo slid in to the front and held the food as I peeled out of there.

We were down the road when I fished out my cell phone and called Quatre.

"Hello?"

"Quatre, I'm going to our safe house." I told him.

"What? What happened? Do you want us to come?" he asked worriedly.

"You don't have to come, I just wanted to let you know I'm staying there for the night…"

"Did something happen at home?" he was a persistent little blonde.

"I'll tell you about it later, okay, Q? Right now, I just need to know if the code has been changed."

"#0R3"

"Thanks, Q." I clicked my cell off and threw it in one of my cup holders, driving away from the city.

"Umm… Heero? Where are we going?" Duo asked curiously. "And what's this about a safe house?"

I handed him the phone, "Can you ask to stay the night?" I asked him.

He carefully took the phone and nodded. "Sister Helen won't be happy about this…" He then dialed his number and waited while the call connected.

"Maxwell Church and Orphanage," I could hear a sweet voice answer.

"Hi Sister," Duo began, "Can I talk to Father, please?"

There was silence for a few moments when Duo began talking again. "Hi, Father, I… I'm spending the night away tonight, so don't wait up for me." I saw him wince and take his ear off the phone for a second before asking me if he could talk about what happened at my place. I nodded and he once again resumed his conversation, "It's not what you think, Father…Well, I met Heero's step dad… and It wasn't pleasant… It was HIM, Father! YES, It was Dr. Lowe, that bastard!… Yeah, we went at it, and Heero heard it. We're driving do an undisclosed location, because apparently Heero doesn't want to be at home or alone… I made a promise to you about that, and I never lie!" He paused. "Yes, I know Father. I know. Thanks, you don't know what this means to us right now…" another pause, "yeah…God Bless."

He then clicked off my phone and put it in the cup holder. Not a moment later, my phone started going off with 'Chinese Dance' as the ring tone. I picked it up and pressed the 'accept button.'

"Q called you, I presume," I said, already knowing it was Wufei on the line.

"Just letting you know I'm coming too, so don't bolt the doors just yet," he said.

"Got it."

"Be there in an hour," he then hung up.

"So…" Duo cleared his throat as we turned down an access road paved in gravel, "Where did you say we were going again?"

"Someplace safe," I said.

"You're not some sort of psycho serial killer, are you Heero?" Duo asked trying to sound playful, but a note of trepidation seeped through his voice.

"Iie, Baka," I snorted.

A short while later, we arrived at a gate that required a pass code. I typed it in. The password cleared, but then a voice identification was required.

"Heero Yuy," I said out loud. The screen beeped and the gate opened. We drove for a few more minutes until we arrived at a quaint two story log cabin that had a bit of a country house feel to it. It had a nice deck and a chimney and a really nice interior.

We stepped out of the car with my bags and entered the house once I unlocked it. The house was fully furnished and very clean. It had three upstairs bedrooms and a downstairs guest room. There were two bathrooms, a full functioning kitchen, a library, and a living/entertainment room.

"Put that bag on the table," I told Duo as I went upstairs with my duffel and laptop. Quatre, Wufei and I all had some personal belongings in our own respective rooms, so I just went and dumped my bag and laptop on my bed before coming back down again.

Duo, meanwhile was busy unloading the bag with the food in it when I returned to the kitchen. I pulled out some plates and set the table, knowing that Rosie had definitely packed enough dinner for me and my friends. She always did when she knew I was 'running away.'

"Can you wait to eat until the others arrive?" I asked.

Duo nodded and we left the kitchen and went to the living room.

"What is this place?" Duo asked finally when the silence became too much.

I sighed, "Quatre, Wufei, and I bought this place when Wufei was old enough to drive. We need to get away from our respective families every once in a while and this is our… version of a club house."

Duo's jaw tightened and I'm sure it was because of the shameless exhibition of our wealth.

"Though, in all honesty, Quatre is the one that keeps things running. He is the heir to his family's fortune and he's the one that needs this get-away more than anyone. Just meet his family and you'll see what I mean.

"We come here during the summers mostly or on breaks when we need to get away from everything… like tonight."

"I see…" Duo said.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" Duo blinked in confusion.

"For everything," I answered. "I didn't know about Odin… I'm sorry I put you in that situation. I'm sorry I practically kidnapped you. I'm sorry you have to put up with me being this way. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me any more. I can understand why you hate people with money so much." By that time, I had curled myself up in a fetal position on the couch, my head low, and my eyes tearing.

"It's not your fault," Duo soothed as he snuggled close to me. "I don't blame you."

I wiped my eyes at that and hugged him. "I don't want to lose you _Aisuru. _2_"_

1 Niño means boy in Spanish

2 Aisuru means Beloved in Japanese


	11. Duo POV

Rival Chatter  
Chapter Eleven; Duo POV:

"I don't want to lose you _Aisuru_," he whispered, hugging me tightly. His eyes still held a sheen of sparkling droplets. I couldn't help but brush my lips over each eye, tasting the salty evidence of his pain and fear. I looked closely at him for a moment, catching the faint pink tint to his cheeks from my actions. He looked so cute, so innocent at that moment. I hated that fact that I had managed to make him so sad and worried. He wasn't at fault for what had happened. I don't speak of my past too often so it was nigh on impossible for him to have know how I would react to that bastard. Hell, he hadn't even known I would have such a strong reaction to him; that he was responsible for a large part of that chip I had carried on my shoulder. I wanted to joke; say something silly. Yet it knew this wasn't the time or the place.

"That's a very pretty word, Heero. I know a little Japanese thanks to Sasuke, but that word I've never heard before. What does it mean?" I asked, snuggling into his embrace, knowing he needed this closeness; this reassurance.

"It means Beloved. That's what you've become to me, Duo. You are my beloved." I smiled sweetly and placed a gentle, almost impossibly sweet kiss to him lips.

"As you are the dearest thing to me, Hee-chan," I answered. He bristled a little at the nickname.

"Don't call me that. . .it's insulting," he muttered, looking away from me. I laughed softly.

"But you are my Hee-chan. I know chan is normally reserved for girls, but it really fits you. You have a sensitive side to you like a woman, even more sensitive than my own. To me, it's the best quality you have and therefore that makes you my Hee-chan. I want this nickname for you, yet I can promise that I won't use it around anyone else." Heero placed his head into the crook of my shoulder then, a soft sigh escaping his lips and tickling my neck. I shivered softly at such light contact.

"All right. Yet only when we are alone can you call me that," he stipulated as he gave in. I was great at making a point, much to the debate teams every wet dream. They had been pushing me to join for as long as I could remember, but I always refused. Drama and choir always kept me pretty busy. I couldn't see myself actually being involved with something like that anyway. Too many of the kids on it had egos that matched their bank accounts. Right now I was just barely able to deal with Wufei, Quatre, and Heero in the same room. I don't think being with all of them would have made anything easier on my transition from Rich-boy hater to Rich-boy boyfriend.

"Deal, Hee-chan," I whispered, leaning his to meet his lips once again. I could taste the salt of his tears on his lips where some had managed to escape that far. Boldly, I let my tongue slip out and lightly caress his lips, swiping more of the moistness into my mouth. He could hear him draw in a deep breath and I smirked against his lips as he reacted to my kiss. Until now our kisses had been simple mouth to mouth touches. Sometimes long, some short, but always welcome and loving. This time I wanted to feel more. I wanted to taste his unique flavor and I wanted to taste his emotions. Only in a true lovers kiss could you find out the taste of love, the unique flavor of passion, and the strength of desire. It was only when tongues battled and lips meshed that you could really understand how someone felt about you.

"Duo," he whispered against my lips, the sound escaping on a breath as his lips parted enough for me to slip my tongue between those moist petals and into the warm cavern of his mouth. I felt more than heard his in-drawn breath as I did this. Lightly I ran my tongue over his teeth before finding and caressing his tongue. He didn't react at first, but slowly his own tongue began to battle back. Eventually taking the duel back into my own mouth, where he explored as softly and sweetly as I had, but with more of a purpose that mine had been. It was almost as if he was trying to say 'anything you do I can do better'. I didn't mind the challenge, in fact I reveled in it. I knew there was much I couldn't do, but there was still a lot I could do as well. Its amazing when you know the facts and what constitutes the difference between teasing and making love. His taste was unlike anything I had ever experienced. There was no words to describe what he tasted like. Yet I could sum it all up in one word: Heero. He was Heero, that was his taste, and it was all him.

"What in the name of the Heavens are you doing to Yuy, Maxwell!" Wufei's outraged voice cried through the room. We broke apart like two children who had been caught necking; of which we most certainly were. Heero blushed sweetly while I simply looked bemused. Once I was able to register what Wufei had actually said, I narrowed my eyes.

"Um. . .I was kissing my boyfriend. Is there something wrong with that?" I grumbled, totally losing the feeling of contentment I had enjoyed while with Heero. Wufei was not my favorite person. I really couldn't stand the boy. He was one of the aristocratic ones. He always acted like something always smelled. It was possibly the boys own shit, but he was too proud to realize it. After all, aristocrats always wanted to believe that their shit smelled like roses. If that's the case, then they are ten thousand year old dead ones that were once soaked in toxic waste. Let me tell you, that wouldn't be a pretty smell.

"BOYFRIEND?" he yelled. "You've corrupted him! I could understand why Quatre's that way, seeing as he's constantly around all those sisters of his. Yet I can not understand why Yuy would go that way unless you seduced him! Injustice, Maxwell!" Heero had taken time during Wufei's rant to compose himself while I could feel all my anger from the evening return in full force, and then some. It seems my battle with Odin had only gotten on my nerves and I knew there was nothing I could do but force myself to calm down before I found myself blowing past boiling and way into steamed. It was a well known fact around the orphanage that there was no safe place from me when I reached my steamed point. I used anything and everything I knew about someone in order to attack and Wufei was going to like me even less once I said what was burning in me to be said. I had a vindictive streak a mile wide and when I was steamed, I used it shamelessly.

"Stop it Wufei. I thought you said it was our own decisions as to who we dated," Heero said, trying to calm the situation. Too bad I was beyond that little bit of help. I hung my head, my eyes shadowed by my bangs. If Trowa were here, he'd have left the room real fast. That just meant I was getting ready to show just how bothered I was this day.

"I had said that hoping you would do that toward a woman. Unlike your step-father, I do not believe that Relena is the one you should turn to. Yet I must really protest about this. Maxwell is not the one for you! He's an orphan, Yuy!" The sudden coldness that filled my chest was too much. This was about to prove that I had no control over myself when it came to people of wealth. It was almost as if something inside had snapped free of control I had struggled so hard to maintain. It was going to be a bitch trying to tie it down later.

"Yeah, I am Wufei. Is there something WRONG with that?" I questioned coldly, my eyes glaring at the floor. Heero placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort, I could tell, but I was far beyond the need for it. In a way that wouldn't hurt his feelings, I took his hand and carefully removed it. I shook my head, eyes still hidden, my bangs swaying with the movement of my head.

"Of course there is. Men are not meant to look to other men," Wufei answered. "It is also standard that a wealthy man will look to a woman of his kind. This way he knows she isn't with him for his money." I swallowed thickly, my eyes dark. If I remembered how I looked once I reached this point, I was certain both Heero and Wufei would be glad I kept my head down.

"Duo's not with me for my money!" Heero exclaimed. This was the second time someone had assumed this about me. Was it the fact I was an orphan that prompted this thought, or was it the fact they never bothered to look at all that I own. I had a fairly new Harley Davidson motorcycle, which was anything but cheap. I wore leather when necessary and I never wore hand me downs. I wasn't hurting for money. I was good at getting things at a discount and I always managed to save some away as well. If I were to be honest, I had something around twenty thousand in my savings account that earned interest every month. Not to mention several investments that seemed to be paying off really well. While my net worth wasn't anything like Quatre, Wufei, or Heero, it was still enough to give me the term of well to do, that is, if anyone knew about it.

"What makes you think I want his money, Wuffles?" I asked darkly, causing Heero to turn back to me and have concern fill his eyes. He really wasn't going to like me if I let lose on his friend. Then again, I possibly wouldn't like myself if I did that. Wufei glowered at me for the nickname, obviously more offended than usual.

"It is Wufei, Maxwell, not that god awful thing you just called me," he snarled. I looked up then, my cold gaze meeting Wufei's ebony one. He gasped slightly and stepped back, his haughty air broken slightly in that action. Even Heero seemed to move away a bit. That action hurt, but I refused to acknowledge it. Pain could be dealt with later. The fact that when I was so mad I could be scary could be dealt with later as well. All I needed right now was to deal with this one problem. "Why would you be after his money? Odin had called earlier and told Quatre and I what had happened. Spent all thousand that he placed on a card. He probably had you buy him several really expensive things, didn't he Yuy," Wufei growled. I felt my eyes narrow. He'd mentioned that bastard's name! Oh, good bye dear control. I will miss you once I realize I've lost you. My entire hold on my anger snapped and I slowly stood, my body tense.

"Don't you dare take the same thinking as that BASTARD in my presence!" I snarled. "He thought the same thing. That I wasted absolutely no time in spending his money. Well guess what, not one cent of it was spent on me. Heero tried to get me to accept something, but I refused. It all went to the orphanage, seeing as if its something someone wants to donate, I'm not gonna deprive my brothers and sisters of such an gift just because I refuse to accept anything. Now while its true I'll possibly see some of the benefits of what Heero has done for us, I also know it wasn't bought especially for me. I didn't go out and spend his money on a few things. I got a whole bunch of necessary items and tried to leave as much as possible on his card. Yet he had then talked with Father Maxwell and given almost four hundred in a monetary donation. That was his idea, by the way, I never even thought he'd go beyond what he had already done for my family.

"Something else no one ever knows about us," I went on, realizing I couldn't shut up, even if I wanted to. "We live off almost nothing. Sure, the state gives us enough to feed everyone, seeing as we are an orphanage, but its not the same. We lack a lot of things most kids take for granted. The rich snobs in the area never give a backward glance at the orphanage, except near tax time, and even then, they give only what they need to in order to get a nice tax break. Half the time they go through the state office in charge of us and we almost never see any of that money. It really sucks to live in an orphanage, doesn't it?" I asked, my voice cold. Wufei nodded, stunned into silence. This was something he hated, and I knew it. I was hitting him with the truth and in turn making him realize that there was more injustice out there than he was looking at.

"I. . .I never knew. . ." Wufei whispered, his own anger seeming to have left him after my speech.

"Almost no one does. We hide it. We don't want charity, but sometimes we have to lower our pride and accept it. That is our lot in life. Now, do you still think I'm going to steal all of Heero's money? Hell, he practically had to twist my arm when he gave me a small bracelet that only cost five dollars. I'm really bad at allowing anyone to buy me anything. Ask Trowa if ya don't believe me. He's seen that on too many occasions. Yet if you ever mention that bastards name to me again, I will have to hurt you. I don't want to be reminded of the man who killed my mother. I know he's a part of Heero's life and I accept it. Yet I can not, in good conscious, remain calm when his name is mentioned. Understood?" Wufei and Heero both nodded. Just then the door opened admitting a very depressed and messed up Trowa. Instantly my anger melted at the sight of my friend and I went over to him, worry in my voice and eyes. It really was a curse to know your every emotion usually showed on your face. "Tro-man, what happened to you?"

". . ." was his response. I took in his still damp clothes, the tiny paw prints that ran across his shirt, his messed up hair, and sad expression. He looked as if his favorite tiger had just died. It was a sad sight to see. Glancing toward Heero, I caught his concern as well.

"Can I see your cell?" I asked. Heero nodded and handed it over. I would make a call as soon as I helped Trowa out of his funk. "Was the date that bad?" I asked. He answered with a nod. I really felt sorry for the boy. He wasn't a people person. He could only take so much before he cracked. Quatre had quite possibly had the most silent man in the world with him tonight.

"Maxwell, we weren't through talking," Wufei murmured, still wanting to get to the bottom of Heero's lifestyle choice.

"We are for now, Wuffles. I've said all I want about the subject and that bastard." Trowa looked at me, a question in his eyes.

". . ." was his words to me then and I smiled bitterly.

"I found the man responsible for turning my mother away from the hospital that night." Trowa's eyes widened. "Irony of ironies, it turned out to be my boyfriends step-father." Trowa's eyes widened. Just then Quatre strolled in, a warm smile on his lips. I blinked in surprise. He was happy? If the date had been so bad, wouldn't he be as upset as Trowa? What was this boy, masochistic or something?

"Hello Duo, Heero, Wufei. Lovely evening, isn't it?" he asked, his smile bright. I blinked while Heero and I shared a look. Lovely was not the word for this.

"If ya say so Quat," I answered. Wufei looked away, embarrassed by his actions of earlier. Heero simply continued to look as if he was worried about me. Yet it was Trowa who came up with a solution.

"Get the case under the seat of truck," he said, which I was certain the most he had said all night. I smiled brightly.

"You brought it?" I asked happily. His only answer was to nod. I looked back at Heero and spoke softly. "I'm going to have someone we can trust grab some clothes for myself, perhaps Trowa as well and bring them to us."

"It'll be difficult to tell them how to get here," Quatre answered.

"Why not just borrow something from us?" Heero asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not certain anyone except Quatre would have something to fit my slender frame and Trowa's taller than all of you, if ya haven't noticed. Don't worry, he'll find the place and he'll never tell a soul where its at. He's good with things like this." Quatre nodded his agreement, as did Heero, although I could tell he was reluctant. Wufei sighed.

"Do what you must, Maxwell. Yet if I see so much as one crazy fan-girl around you, I'll be coming after your friend and you," he growled. I nodded.

"Understood," I said, before turning and heading outside to get what Trowa had mentioned, as well as to make my phone call. Once out in the cool night air, I drew in a deep breath, the chains on my anger now perfectly settled. I then turned to stare up into the sky, the stars twinkling down at me. Tonight had just not been my night. I suppose there was always bound to be days like these, I just hated that they had to be here at all. Picking up the phone I dialed the number of the only person I knew who was capable of getting here with direction. Someone I had met shortly after landing on the streets and whom I had remained steady friends with sense.

_"This better be someone I know or I'm bugging this phone," _came the gruff reply. I chuckled at the threat.

"Who else would call you from a number like this?" I asked. He sighed in relief.

_"Oh, its you, Duo. I thought Heero Yuy had suddenly stumbled upon my number by accident."_ I laughed once more. Howard had more things set up in his house that the police had at the station. He could tell where a call came from, where the caller was, who owned the phone, and what phone number it was all within the first minute of a call. He was a little paranoid, and often spoke of conspiracy theories, but he was a really great friend whom I could count on in times like this.

"I'm up in an undisclosed location and I need you to bring me a few things, Howard," I told him, getting to the point quickly.

_"Sure, Duo. I've already got your location. I should be there in about an hour and a half, give or take a bit. It all depends on what all I'm going to get." _I laughed. Howard was always a straight to the point kind of person. If you treated him with honesty, then he was just as honest in return.

"I need my motorcycle, as well as some clothes for myself. Perhaps you can swing by the circus and get some for Trowa as well." Howard laughed at that and then coughed.

_"What's he do, rip the clothes off ya?"_ he asked. I choked. I hated it when Howard tried to make Trowa and I an couple. It just wasn't something either of us had even looked at. We may have both been as gay as the day is long, but we weren't attracted to one another.

"Nothing like that, ya perv! Can ya handle all of that?" Howard laughed on the other end of the phone.

_"Yeah, Duo. I can handle it. It'll be easy. I'll see ya in a while."_

"See ya," I said, hanging up. I then placed the phone into my back pocket and went around to the passengers side of Trowa's truck. Opening the door I reached in under the seat and grabbed a hold of a case that rested there. I brought it out and realized the case would need to be replaced soon. It was getting pretty beaten up from all the times Trowa and I needed the comfort this little item brought to us. It was our relaxant. It was what kept us calm and steady after our various fears and anger had gotten the better of us. Trowa walked out of the cabin then, heading toward me. I smiled as I saw him and settled the case down on the hood of the truck.

"Thanks," Trowa mumbled before opening it and taking out the three silver pieces that made up his flute. He put it together with expert ease and swiftness before lifting it to his lips. He made a few test sounds before finally settling on a really soft tune. I smiled and cleared my throat a couple times before beginning to hum along with him. His eyes smiled at me while I grinned in return as I kept pace with however fast or slow he wanted to go. Sometimes I sang high, other times low. It all rested on what he played. He was the leader, I was the follower. It was our way of knowing we could rely on the other. I don't know how long we just fooled around. We weren't really playing anything, but it was still beautiful to hear. Especially seeing as Trowa was amazing on that instrument. I then walked to the back of his truck and into the large tool box he had back there. Opening it up, I found my own instrument case and pulled it out. Trowa gave me a wink before playing a harder tune, trying to get me to stumble over the vocals, seeing as I was moving and not one hundred percent focused on what was being played. Yet my ears have never failed me and they wouldn't if I had any say. I kept up while I pulled my acoustic guitar from its case. It was obvious the guitar was well loved and well played. I hopped down from the back of the truck and leaned against it near Trowa, now singing and playing cords to keep pace with Trowa's playing.

Suddenly, the strains of a violin began to join in. I looked up to see Quatre, who was near to us now, a violin in his hands as he kept pace with Trowa and myself. I grinned. Violin's were Trowa's favorite instrument. If Quatre had wanted a way to win him over, he had done it without fail. Trowa's eyes widened in pleasant surprise and I almost laughed as he seemed to try to battle with the violin. They sounded good together. After another few moments, another instrument joined in. I looked up to see Wufei, playing a piccolo. It made us all even now. Two strings to two wood winds. I have to admit, we sounded really good. With almost everyone taking their cues from Trowa, I soon began to hear him slip into a song the two of us had written. I felt my eyes widen and then I smiled. I allowed Trowa to led the two into the rhythm. Once it was certain they had the hang of it, I began to play the part I would follow as I sang. I saw Heero watching us, his laptop set up. Possibly doing something in his own way. Locking eyes with Heero, I began to sing the lyrics I had written.

"I do not make excuses. Neither do I need solace.  
Only I believe.

A heart bound to false liberties  
Cannot grasp the truth.

I want to defend with these blood-imbued hands.  
A life like mine is a fading falling star.

Staring at the distant sky with sad eyes,  
Forever searching .

I turn into a bird  
That flies with wounded wings above a too-wide world.

My present self I do not need sympathy.  
In the midst of war I am a flaming falling star.  
LONELY...

Present and future  
Are engulfed in the flames of battle and everything is a dream.  
So our lives and the waning smiles  
Will surely make a new world.

You who hide your heart till the end  
Stare at the truth.

Be the legendary bird  
That flies free to any place in the blue skies.

To the hope born from sorrow  
a fading falling star.  
LONELY...

Friendship and memories  
Drift with the fate of battle and everything is a dream.  
The courage to brave the storms  
Is surely the light to make a new era.

Present and future  
Are engulfed in the flames of battle and everything is a dream.  
So our lives and the waning smiles  
Will surely make a new world.

"That was beautiful," Heero whispered once we finished. I blushed deeply while Trowa laughed.

"Sister Helen wasn't kidding when she said the angels were singing with you on Sunday. You sounded even better tonight," Trowa said, with a teasing grin. I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"Knock it off. I just get by." Wufei snorted, but didn't say anything. I was fairly certain everyone's anger, fear, worry, or anything else they could have been feeling were long gone. Music had a way of calming the soul as nothing else could.

"What song was that? I've never heard it," Quatre spoke up, moving up close to Trowa. Trowa finished putting his flute away while I did the same to my guitar and smiled.

"It's called 'Love, It's a Falling Star'. I wrote the lyrics for it while Trowa took care of the musical part of it. I'm always a little uncomfortable with my music, but I suppose it turned out pretty well, if this is how everyone reacts to it." Everyone nodded in agreement. I then glanced toward the house, realizing a new problem. "Um, how many rooms does this place have?" I asked.

"Four," Quatre answered.

"Then I'll take the couch," I said suddenly. Trowa looked at me a moment before nodding, knowing no one would want to be animal logged.

"You could share my room," Heero said softly, his cheeks flushing. I turned red as well.

"Oh no. I'd like to stay alive, thank you. If I ever told Father Maxwell I slept in your room, I'd be dead." This caused Heero to blush even more.

"We've only been together for two days, I don't think we're up to that yet." I blushed this time and shook my head.

"It's not that. I can't very well say I shared your room." Heero and Quatre gave me an odd look while Wufei snorted. Trowa smirked.

"Sticking to the truth sucks, doesn't it," he commented. I glared at him. Heero suddenly realized what that meant and chuckled a little himself.

"Shut up, Trowa. Everyone doesn't need to know that about me!" I growled. Wufei rolled his eyes.

"There are two beds in the spare room. You both can take it. Assuming there was only one bed per room was a little stupid." I looked at Wufei as he spoke and thought it over before shaking my head.

"No can do. Trowa has a tendency of collecting animals while he sleeps. Last time I shared a room with him, I woke up to find a black panther beside me. Kitty breath from that big of a cat isn't pretty."

"Panthera was just saying hi," Trowa mumbled, blushing softly. I rolled my eyes.

"There is a reason most places keep them in cages, Tro-man. Most people would be eaten by them!" I exclaimed, gaining several laughs. Quatre looked at Trowa, a faint flush crossing his own cheeks.

"You can share my room. I won't mind the animals." I smirked while Trowa merely stared at Quatre.

". . ." was his answer. Quatre blinked, not yet able to understand Trowa with his silent pauses.

"What he's saying, in Trowa-nese, is that he'd like that." Trowa nodded, looking away. Heero glanced down at his watch.

"It's getting late. We do have school tomorrow." I nodded and watched Wufei head in ahead of all of us, not another word spoken from him. Quatre led the way for Trowa, of which I couldn't help but get in one more jibe before they left.

"Night, Tro-man. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Better yet, do everything I wish I could do. This way at least one of us is enjoying themselves!" Quatre turned beet red. It was rather cute on him.

"DUO!" Quatre exclaimed. Trowa flushed slightly for a second before grinning, knowing I wasn't actually trying to get them to do anything.

"Night Duo," was all Trowa said. Heero gave me a look, one that spoke of being unwilling to part from me. Yet I gave him a smile and a small kiss.

"Night, Hee-chan. I'll see ya in the morning." Heero nodded and kissed me once more before leaving as well. I then sighed and leaned back against the truck. Howard would be arriving soon. Once Heero woke up, I'd grace him with a kiss and head back toward the orphanage. Tomorrow wasn't a school day for me. I had no reason to go in. There were no tests and I certainly didn't have to worry about drama. Smithy wanted me to learn the play forewords and backwards so I could help with tryouts when they came around. I had the rest of the week to flake off from school. While I would miss Heero while he was still in class, I would be able to see him after school. That was always a really positive thing. Seeing Heero had become the one thing I could always look foreword to.


	12. Chapter 12: Heero POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter 12: Heero POV

I woke up to find the house empty of occupants, except for Duo who slept soundly in the guest room. I had absolutely no intention of going to school today since I didn't want to risk Odin finding me there. I cared for the guy, I did, I just didn't want to deal with him right now.

I'd go back, I just needed time to cool off and hide away. That's why we had created this little sanctuary to begin with. We all needed our escapes every now and then, and this haven was just the place for it.

I went about the kitchen, clad only in my black cotton sleep pants, heating leftovers from last night. I didn't have much of a stomach for breakfast foods so I had leftovers. To my amusement, the smell of warm food brought Duo out of his room and peeking into the kitchen.

"Ohayo," I greeted.

"Morning," he said, rubbing his eyes. He was dressed in some loose pants and a faded black t-shirt, his hair in a messy braid. "What's for breakfast?"

"Last night's castaways," I said.

Smiling, he sat across from me and picked off the plate I had heated up. I didn't mind sharing… besides, I had heated all of it up.

After we ate and put away the dishes, we settled in the living room to play video games.

"Umm.. Didn't you have school today?" Duo asked after a while.

I looked at my watch, it was already nine. "I didn't feel like going today," I shrugged.

Duo gasped, "The perfect Heero Yuy is skipping? What about your perfect attendance?"

"Not to worry, I have it covered." I smirked.

We stayed like that a while longer, until we grew bored. I grabbed Duo around the waist and pulled him up to sit my lap as I snuggled him. Duo melted into my arms and I began to kiss his neck gently. It didn't get very far since Duo pulled away and toyed with the end of his braid.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, taking deep breaths, "I just don't want it to get too far, you know?"

"Does this have to do with the promise you made Father Maxwell?" I asked.

He nodded.

We were quiet after that, but he stayed snuggled in my arms. I'd been thinking a lot about him lately, and I was really contemplating taking our relationship further. I know we were only just together since the weekend, but I felt connected to him. I wanted to spend more time with him… and I wanted to tell him so.

"Duo…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you."

He looked at me funnily, "I want to be with you too. I thought we'd established that when I became your boyfriend."

I shook my head, not really what I'd been getting at, "Well, we're graduating this year… and… well, I'm worried about what will happen when we each go off to college."

Duo looked away, toying with the end of his braid again. "That's not exactly true, Heero."

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning him in my lap.

He fidgeted for a moment then leaned into me, "Umm… well you know how I always have all my homework done even if I'm never there?" I nodded, "Well.. That's because I already graduated…"

"What? When?" I asked, in shock. When had he graduated and what was he still doing in school?

"Well, technically, I graduated two years ago when I was sixteen… that's why I never show up to class. I worked out a deal with the school; I'd monitor their online security and they'd let me pretend that I was still going to school so that it looks like I graduate with my class."

"Why didn't you just take your diploma and go to college?" I asked, still not grasping his thought process.

He shrugged.

"Please, Duo. I want to know." I pleaded.

"You're going to think it's dumb," he said, pouting a little.

I stroked his braid, loving the silky feel of it, "Try me."

He sighed, "The reason I haven't left for college is that I'd be kicked out of my home. In fact, when I graduate from High School, I'm supposed to leave because of the regulations of government-funded orphanages. I'm not going to college because if I don't go and continue working there, they'll give me a place to stay… but if I do go, I'll have to leave."

"Well, if you're worried about not finding a place to stay, you can always come live here." I said, bringing him fully onto my lap and hugging him tight, "I know Quatre and Wufei won't mind."

He let out a shuttering breath and shook his head, giving me pause, "It's not that I won't be able to afford a place, it's that…" he paused.

"What?" I prompted.

"I'm afraid of being alone," he whispered brokenly.

Those words broke my heart. He was afraid of being by himself? I suppose that was a normal fear for someone who was practically alone in this world.

"You won't be alone, angel," I whispered. "We can both live here. I won't go out of town, if that's what it takes, and go to the local University and you can enroll with me. You don't have to be afraid of living by yourself, I'll be with you the entire time."

I felt his arms tighten around me, but I didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"I don't know if I can do that," he said, his head buried in the crook of my neck.

"Why not?"

"Because… I… I'm not good at accepting that sort of offer."

I sighed. This boy was stubborn and his pride was making him see my offer as charity, and not the selfish act that it was to keep him with me at all times. He should learn that when I make offers to give him things, I usually have my own reasons behind it.

"But…" he began, startling me out of my thoughts, "maybe… we can buy something…t-together…"

It was then that I realized that he really did care for me as much as I did him. I'm sure it was a tough inner battle to come to that sort of compromise.

"Then that's what we'll do," I smiled, tilting his head up to kiss him softly, "and until we can find something suitable, we can live here… if you don't mind."

He nodded his agreement. "I won't have to be a burden on Father Maxwell any more," he sighed.

"I doubt you could ever be a burden to anyone."

He looked up at me with uncertainty is his eyes, "But what if you get tired of me?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "That's not possible, tenshi. I love you too much to ever get sick of you."

He blushed a little, then looked over to the movies we had. "Are you up to snuggling while watching movies with me?" I nodded, making his smile all the brighter.

"I'll go get the popcorn," I said and got up.

A few hours later, my cell phone rang, interrupting our movie, making me glare at it. Picking it up, I saw that the caller had blocked their number.

"Hello?" I answered, after pushing the connect button.

"Give the phone to Duo," an unfamiliar voice said.

Frowning, I gave the phone to Duo, who took it.

"Hello? … Oh, hey Howie! What's up?"


	13. Chapter 13: Duo POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter 13: Duo POV:

Warning: Rape, Duo angst, and of course, all around craziness abound.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I took it.

"Duo, it's Howard," the voice on the other end said. I smiled, calming down some.

"Oh hey Howie!What's up?" I asked, as I stood up and walked with the phone toward my spare room. Heero seemed to understand, for he allowed me to leave without a word. Yet I was certain he wasn't happy about having his phone number found out from someone he didn't know. I'd have to appologize for it later.

"You are, tonight at the circus. Clarissa called. She mentioned something about a Jonathan calling and saying you were needed for work tonight. I couldn't get all the details, she seemed a little peeved. Then again, she never did like men very much."

"I know that one, Howie," I said with a smile. My sister by circumstance was always a little off her rocker. Perhaps it was because she'd led a rough life. I really couldn't say for certain.

"In any case, it you want the whole truth, you should call Johnny yourself and see what it was he needs." I sighed and dragged a hand through my long chestnut bangs. Something told me I was not going to have the quiet and peaceful day with Heero that I had planned on.

"Got it. I'll call him now. Thanks for sending me the message and I'll tell Clare not to call you unless it's necessary." Howard laughed at such words.

"Don't worry about her. I don't mind talking to the woman. She's got some interesting points of view on certain subjects." I laughed then and nodded in agreement, even though I knew he couldn't see it.

"She's full of those, all right. Talk with ya later, Howie. Promise I'll come visit some time."

"You better, or I'll pester your boyfriend's cell until you do." I chuckled, yet I knew that wasn't a threat. He really would do it.

"Got it." I hung up and dialed the number for the circus office almost immeadately. At once I was connected the the man I needed to speak to, seeing as he was the one to answer the phone.

"Circus Office, Jonathan Bloom speaking. How may I help you this fine day?" Jonathan's voice asked through the small speaker. I snorted. He was anything but accomadating sometimes.

"Hey, Jonathan, it's Duo. I heard you called for me to come in."

"Duo! Thank goodness someone called you. You're needed tonight, knife throwing." I nodded. No big deal. I'd be showing the skill of throwing it at targets. I could handle that.

"Trowa's gone awol and you need to take his place. Only you'll be throwing them at Catherine, seeing as she won't throw at anyone but Trowa." My eyes widened and I shook my head almost vehemitly.

"No can do, Jonathan. We have a deal. I don't do live targets." Johnathan laughed int he background.

"We have a contract, Duo. In the event that Trowa is not able to perform, you are to go on in his place and handle all duties thus entailed," Jonathan read, repeating the contract word for word. He was right too, damn it. Yet, Trowa was the one who had knives thrown at him. I had never expected this to happen. I thought Catherine would trust me enough to risk throwing them at me as well, seeing as Trowa and I always practiced together.

"What time?" I asked, feeling my insides chill. I really didn't want to do this, but Jonathan could be an ass. He'd sue me for breach of contract if I didn't do as I was told. At the moment, I couldn't afford such a thing. Especially if I wanted to be able to afford a place with Heero.

"Tonight, six o'clock show. It's the only one, but you won't be out until about seven." I closed my eyes.

"Ok, boss. I'll be there."

"You had better, Duo," he said, before hanging up. At least now I knew why Clare had been so upset. If he had told her I was there to be a knife thrower, she would have gone balistic, seeing as she knew I hated throwing them at living things. Almost as if in reluctant slow motion, I recalled exactly why I hated throwing them at people.

_Trowa and I walked along the streets of the old district at night, each one of us having a knife on us in case something should happen. This area was anything but nice and sometimes it was down right dangerous. Walking together made things feel safer, but not by much. It was why Trowa had taken pride in showing me how to use such a weapon. It was what kept us safe when we had to take walks through places like this._

_The sound of a fight was the first thing that caught Trowa's attention. Then I heard it as well. Muffled screams filled the air from a near by alley way. Trowa and I wasted no time running to figure out the situation. What we saw was enough to make our stomach's churn. A young girl, no older than Trowa or I, was being brutally raped by three men. Two were holding her down while the third was seeming to be enjoying himself on the young woman. Trowa reacted before I could and was already on the man with his back to us. He had been holding the girls arms down and thus keeping her from fighting. The second her arms were lose, he went to work on the one who was raping her, physically beating the crap out of him. I took the last one, who had been holding the girls legs apart._

_Yet the rapist soon pulled a gun and aimed it at the dark haired girl. She froze and before I could think, the blade was in my hand and then flying. It embedded itself in his chest as he turned before I watched him fall backward. The girl scrambled away from him and Trowa pulled her against him, whispering something I couldn't hear. Instead, I stared as the two who were unconscious lay beside their fallen companion. I. . .I had killed him. . .and all in the name of protection._

_We had called the cops and they had taken one look at the girl with us and known it had all happened in self defense. Even the courts had termed it that. Yet I still felt like a killer. The girl had come up to me, her dark raven black hair pulled back and hugged me._

_"You are not a killer Duo Maxwell. You are a savior. Although I was not fully spared the pain of what occured, I was spared my life. I do not want it to come at the cost of yours." I had stared at her, who had been the one to have been tormented so just a little over seventy hours ago and I was lost. This girl had helped me to realize that I hadn't done this out of spite, but out of protection. While the thought for throwing a knife at any living thing would haunt me for the rest of my life, knowing I had saved someone so caring certainly made up for it._

"You are a savior," I repeated to myself as I stared into the mirror. I changed into black jeans and a black shirt. I brushed out my braid and then re-did it so it was neat. Once I was certain I was all right to go, I turned and headed downstairs, cell phone in hand. Once there, I noticed that Heero had dressed as well in my absence. He was certainly a very handsome young man when he wanted to be.

"What's going on?" he asked, taking in my appearance, right down to the fact I had on my boots. I handed over the phone.

"That was Howard, the one I called for my things last night. It's how he got your number. In any case, he wanted to let me know I've got work today, so I've got to get going." Heero gave me a smile, but I couldn't return it as genuinely as I wanted to. I was going to be a wreck until after the show tonight.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked. For a second I froze in total horror. My mind pictured Heero standing there in front of the board while I threw knives at him with the speed of which I was supposed to toss them. Then he flinched and I hit him, my whole world shattering with such a sight. I shivered and shook my head.

"Naw, it's cool. It's only circus work. Nothing too big, Hee-chan," I said, trying to keep a smile on my face. Yet I was almost certain he didn't buy into this for even a minute. I watched as his eyes seemed to narrow slightly and a frown began to take the place of his smile.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked. I nodded, this time my smile more genuine and more for him.

"Of course. I've just got to play knife thrower tonight. Tro-man's gone awol and so I have to fill in. Nothing major." Heero seemed to look me over closely, almost as if judging my words. Yet he then smiled once more, and I felt a part of my heart become lost to that silly grin.

"Are you certain you don't want my help? You could throw them at me," he said, half teasing. I felt my eyes go wide and instantly shook my head, so wildly that my braid flew behind me.

"I'm sure. Catherine's going to handle that part. She's done it for years, both Trowa and her. But I'll keep that in mind if I even get mad at you," I joked, looking away as my heart finally slowed back down to normal. I know he didn't buy all of what I had said, but I also knew he couldn't find fault with my words either.

"All right. How about if I come watch, instead?" he asked. I once again smiled easily as I shrugged.

"If you don't mind paying the fee, anyone could come see the show. That's what I'm there for." Heero watched me, yet his eyes seemed to relax after a while.

"I'll be there, Duo. I want to be a part of your life." I nodded, knowing he did at that. Hadn't he prooved it by offering to want to move in with me someplace together? I smiled brightly.

"I want you to be a part of my life as well. I love you, Hee-chan," I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips softly in response. My lips tingled from the brief contact and I unconsciously placed a hand to my lips. He seemed to smile wide for me at the action and I felt myself fall in love with him all over again.

"Love you too," he replied. He then looked outside. "Want me to drive you into town?" he asked. I took in his still uncovered feet and shook my head.

"Enjoy the rest of the movie, I've seen it before. Be at the circus by six to see the show. I'll be performing at seven." Heero nodded and held me close once more before pressing one more kiss against my lips. I trembled and kissed him in return, my body tingled this time from the contact. When he let me go, I grinned like a kid and headed off, knowing I would have a lot to accomplish before I went to work. Mounting the bike I started it up and grinned waving at Heero who stood in the doorway. He smiled back, waving as well. I blew him a kiss as the motorcycle started and drove off, leaving him behind for the moment.

My first stop was the orphange, of which I had informed Father Maxwell and Sister Helen of my plans to move. They didn't seem surprised and a lot of the children cried when I talked about it with them. Yet I promised to still work here every day after school, which seemed to calm them down. I then turned to Father Maxwell who seemed to look at me with serious eyes.

"You're moving on because of Mr. Yuy, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded, feeling my cheeks turn pink.

"But it's not for the reasons you believe, Father. I. . .I do need to move on. I can't keep having the state pay for me. I've graduated already and I'm simply causing the school to deal with me when they shouldn't have to." Father Maxwell smiled warmly and hugged me then, surprising me to no end.

"I believe in you, Duo. I know why you are moving, and why you are going to be leaving. I can understand completely. Love, is a very powerful emotion. With it, we can accomplish anything. No matter how big or small." I nodded in agreement before hugging him once more and heading for the door.

"I'm not gone yet. I've still got to find a place. I'll let you know as soon as I can when I've found a place and I won't leave you all alone. I'll even help out here for free if I have to." Father Maxwell nodded in agreement to that and Sister Helen and him waved as I left. I was glad he had been so understanding of what I had felt. I had honestly believed he would have looked down on me. Yet he hadn't, and for that I was grateful. Reving up my bike. . .I headed out, going to work to do the one thing I didn't want to do.

(AN: The scene at the circus is documented in Quiet Chatter Chapter 5. Thus, this brings this chapter to an end. I know it's short, but with all these kind offers of help, I'm certain our new Heero can make up for it. Until next chapter, which ever it may be, ja mata ne.)


	14. Chapter 14: Heero POV

Rival Chatter

Chapter 14

Watching Duo and his knife-throwing skills was one of the hardest things I've done. I'm not sure who was more nervous: Cathy, Duo, or me. I think I held my breath the entire time, only mildly taking note of Meiran clinging onto Wufei's arm with a vice-like grip. I think she was cutting off the circulation if her white knuckles were anything to judge by.

By the time Quatre came in, Duo had just given his bow and had already retreated behind the curtains from whence he had come. He sat with us until the show ended, and surprisingly enough, let his "Malicious Quat" personality show through. All in all, I think it was mostly the stress of Towa going AWOL coupled with the fact that we had known each other for a long time that allowed me to see this side of Quatre. I just really hope he gets help soon enough, that other personality of his is peeking out too often.

Later that evening, after dinner and Wufei's "little" announcement, I asked Duo to stay the night with me again. Quatre was going to be staying with Trowa for a bit, and Wufei had to break the news to his parents, so we'd be alone. He said he'd just go home and pack some things and then he'd meet me at the safe house. I really didn't want to go home yet, besides, if they were really worried about me, they'd call my cell phone.

I walked in and went straight for my computer. Grabbing the laptop, I walked over to Wufei's room to hook it up to the printer before proceeding to print out some of the WebPages that I'd visited while Duo was gone.

Just as I had finished and shut down my laptop, I heard the front door slam shut and Duo's boots stomping against the hard wood floor.

"Duo?" I called out as I came down the stairs to intercept him. He looked tired, a haunted look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just… unpleasant memories…that's all," he said, with a forced grin. I didn't like it, but I didn't force the issue. Instead, I went to him and gave him the hug he deserved.

Wrapping my arms around him, I felt an unexpected warmth flow through my body as he practically melted in my arms. Blushing a little, I tightened my hold on him and nuzzled the top of his head as he began to shake. That seemed to snap him out of it as he suddenly began pushing me away, but he was still shaking.

"Get away from me, Heero! I'm dangerous! I'm a killer! You don't need to be around someone like me!" He was near tears now, and all I could do was watch. "I'll KILL you!"

Stung and stunned, I stared at him. He was babbling, but the words weren't registering.

He stopped talking and gave me the most wretched look I'd ever seen in his beautiful eyes. After a moment, I realized he was expecting me to say something, and was looking very defeated and hurt.

I forced myself to shake it off and grabbed him around his waist again, "Don't leave me, Duo. I don't care what you've done in the past. I don't care that you're dangerous. I just care about you being happy… and being with me."

I felt him shudder in my arms and I held him there for a few moments.

"I have something to show you," I said as I pulled him up to my room.

At the doorway, he stopped, looking at me warily. It took me a moment to realize why he had stopped, and it made me smile a little. Stepping over to my desk, I grabbed the printouts I had left there when dropping off my laptop and returned to him.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I can show you in the living room," I said.

He nodded and led the way, slumping down on the couch as soon as he was close enough to make it.

Carefully, I spread the printouts on the coffee table and waited for his reaction. On the pages were images of different houses, apartments and condos in various price ranges. I watched Duo closely while he took them in, picking one flier up, then another.

"What is this?" He asked quietly.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek gently, "I did some research while you were out this afternoon." I said. "I really want to move in with you if you still want that, and I may be getting ahead of myself, but I wanted to… I don't know… I wanted to show you that I was serious."

His eyes never left the sheets in front of him, allowing me to continue.

"My favorite happens to be this one," I pointed to a decently priced condominium. It was spacey, but not overly so, they allowed pets, and the area had an excellent security system. "Just… think about it, okay?"

I saw Duo nod as he placed the papers back on the desk. He then curled up against me and had me hold him.

"This is for real, isn't it, Heero? You're not just playing games with the poor, little street rat, are you?" he whispered.

"It's for real."

"Good."

"When are you telling your parents?" Duo asked after a few moments.

"I'll tell them that I'm moving out tomorrow… when I go pick up the rest of my things. I can live here in the meantime, until we find a place of our own."

"Are you sure," he asked again,

"I'm sure."


	15. Chapter 15: Duo POV

-1**_Rival Chatter_**

Chapter 15: Duo POV:

Warnings: Lemon. This is the final chapter of Rival Chatter and as such, closes the Chatter Trilogy. So I place a special Heero x Duo lemon into this chapter for all of you who wanted me to finish this series. While I loved working on it, after losing my co-author, I just couldn't seem to figure what to write. Yet with hard work and a lot of begging, I'm finally bringing this to a close. So thank you all for bearing with me.

-----

About two months after the circus incident and Wufei's public proposal to Meiran, Heero and I moved in together. We had settled on the relatively fair priced and spacious condominium that Heero had loved. He hadn't been kidding when he said it was nice. There were three bedrooms, one of which was downstairs while the other two were right across from each other upstairs. There was two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down, a large kitchen, a nice dining area, a living room, and a laundry room. To me, it was a move I hadn't expected.

I had been living at the orphanage for so long, that finally being out on my own was a little overwhelming. Yet Heero was there with me. He was calm, understanding, and always there for me, even when I had a stupid question for him to answer. We had gone furniture shopping two days before we moved in. Everything had been delivered this morning and now, with evening fast approaching, the place now looked like a home.

Heero and I had both agreed we didn't want to over do anything, so there was just enough so that if we should ever have company, they wouldn't be sitting on the floor. Well, if the group from the orphanage came over they'd have to find room on the walls, but I was fairly certain it wouldn't be so bad.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I picked up some candles and the dishes and began setting the table. Heero had stepped out to pick up dinner, since our fridge couldn't really hold food until tomorrow, when it would be at the proper temperature. I smiled softly and whistled to myself. Setting the candles onto the matching candlesticks Heero's mother had given us as a house warming present, I pulled a lighter from my back jean pocket and lit them. I then stepped back and dimmed the lights, making it a very romantic setting for our first meal in our new home.

There was also going to be another first for Heero and I tonight. Now that I was officially living with Heero, I wanted to take the next step in our relationship. Same sex couples couldn't marry, so this was the closest thing we had to a permanent relationship. Just the other night, Heero and I had exchanged simple gold bands. We were committed to one another and the law be damned. We were going to treat one another as a married couple, even if it wasn't recognized. It was in our eyes and that was all that mattered.

Heero had understood how I felt. He had found contentment in simple kisses and cuddling, but I knew he wanted more. It had been more than evident when he had started leaving me in the middle of the night to take a shower. It wasn't hat I didn't love him or that I didn't want to. It was all because I knew waiting would make it all the sweeter. First had come the rings, a symbol of our love and pledge to one another. That had made me feel more special to Heero. It had made me feel as if he really did love me… and it wasn't just for sex. Now, we were officially living together, under the same roof. While the original plan had been for us to have separate rooms, I was going to as Heero if I could move into his room once we made love after dinner.

Of course, Heero had to return with dinner first. With a soft sigh, I thought back over the play we had done for our final in Drama. Heero's play had been returned to its original glory and the two of us played the lead roles. Mr. Smithson had been so proud of us. He gave us both A's, even though the play only went on the one time. I guess even when its for drama and supposed to be pretend, the school wouldn't stand for two of its male students to be making out on stage, even if it was supposed to be fake.

Of course, Relena's face at the after party when Heero planted one hell of a passionate kiss to lips under some mistletoe had been priceless. She had stormed off, Dorothy right behind her. I was fairly certain, from what Claire had told me the next day, that Dorothy had finally claimed Relena for herself that night. The two had been inseparable since.

Just then the door opened. I rushed over and took the bag of food from Heero, even as I left him there to remove his shoes. I opened the two meal boxes he had brought home. Heero had gotten a Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken for himself and a Shrimp Pasta with lots of garlic breadsticks for me. I placed the meals onto the plates and tossed out the boxes before meeting Heero halfway to the dinning table and pressing a hot, passionate kiss to his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moaned and wrapped his own arms around my waist, holding me close. I loved kiss him. It was a sweet addiction I would never give up.

After a moment he broke the kiss, moaning once more and holding me close before reluctantly letting me go. "That's a very nice welcome home. Can I get one every time I get home?" he asked with a teasing smile, even as he brushed my lips with his once more and led me over to the table.

"Mm, as many times as you want, as long as I'm home before you," I answered, giving him a wink. He flushed a little at that and nodded.

"Good. The restaurant was a little reluctant to let me leave with all those breadsticks. When I told them it was for you, the doubled the order." I laughed, taking a seat across from Heero at the rather intimate dining table.

"God love, Louie. That place is always the same. They complain about take-out deliveries until they realize its someone close to their hearts. I don't think he'll ever change." Heero laughed softly at that one, bowing his head before picking up his fork and beginning to dig into his own meal. We ate in silence, a small glass of sparkling cider beside each of our plates. While it wasn't wine, it was close enough without the alcohol content. I liked that factor a lot. Yet I think it was mostly because I planed to spend a large portion of the evening with Heero and I didn't need spirits to make him tipsy. Once finished, I took care of the dishes while Heero put away leftovers and blew out the candles. Once everything was cleaned up, I held out my hand to Heero. He gladly accepted and slowly I led him up the stairs. I don't know he knew what I had planned, but I was nervous and hoped he didn't stop me or try to talk before I could tell him what I wanted. If he did, I was certain I'd lose all nerve and it would crash and burn.

With his hand firmly in mine, I led Heero toward his bedroom. Unlike all the other times, I didn't pause at his doorway. I gave him a small smile and with fluid steps, crossed into his bedroom, pulling him with me. Heero's beautiful blue eyes widened when I did that and it seemed he knew what I was doing without words. Yet, just like my good ol' Hee-chan, he just had to open his mouth.

"Are you sure, Duo? We don't have to do this," he said in a low tone, which was full of need. A need for me. One I would never make him have to deny again. I nodded and pulled him to me. Instantly his arms came around me and held me tight.

"Yes, we do, Hee-chan. I've made you wait long enough. Yesterday, we gave our vows and our hearts to one another. This time, in our new home, I want to give you something no one else can give you. I want to give you my body. Now you'll have it all. You've had my heart and soul for a long time. Giving you my body is the only thing left. You do want me, don't ya, Hee-chan?" I almost cursed myself. I sounded so uncertain, so worried. I knew that being with Heero would be the best thing ever. I knew, because I knew him, that he would be a very considerate and passionate lover. And right now, that's what I wanted.

Heero groaned and pulled me in for a hot kiss. Our tongues tangled and seemed to fight for dominance. I loved it. It was wonderful. I knew the kiss was only the beginning. Heero stroked his hands over my body, with our clothes still on. He seemed intent to take his time. He studied every area on my body that made me gasp and whimper. I loved the feeling of his body against mine. It was wonderful.

Once he had searched every part of me, he slowly began to remove my clothing. As each new piece of flesh was revealed to his hungry gaze, he kissed it. By the time I was in just my boxers, I was hard as a rock and my breathing was erratic. Oh lord, he would kill me before he could take me. He gave me time to cool a little as he stripped himself. The highlight of my evening was when I saw Heero, naked and fully aroused, and all MINE. That's right. He was mine. No one else would have him. It gave me a thrill to see such a reaction and I hadn't even really touched him yet. Oh, and touch I would.

I shifted, stripping off my boxers, which was my last bit of clothing, and then pulled Heero back down onto the bed with me. We both groaned as our erections brushed against one another. Yet our mouths were soon on one another again, kissing with wild abandon. My hands trailed over Heero's back and along his sides. I drew deep, passionate cries from him as I rubbed out crotches together, causing a delicious friction to begin building inside of me. Soon, Heero couldn't take any more teasing. He trailed for my chest and licked a trail down to my cock. He licked the tip playfully, causing me to cry out. Yet pleasure was something he planned to give me plenty of. He reached into the dresser drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He slicked up a couple fingers and began to work them over my puckered opening. At first, it was resistant. Yet Heero was determined and eventually I relaxed, allowing the seeking finger into my passage. I moaned low and deep and I cried out when his mouth went back to licking and sucking on my rod. By now it was beginning to leak pre-cum and I couldn't hold back the small keening cries that spilled past my lips as pleasure began building from both in front and behind me. It was tender and sweet, and yet there was an urgency in Heero's skillful touches. I knew he was just as eager as I was. Once he was certain the one finger had no resistance, he pushed in a second. There was a little pain at first, but it swiftly changed into pleasure. Heero seemed to know what he needed to do, and he did it with precision moves. No action was wasted.

Eventually those two fingers were scissoring inside me, stretching me further. I couldn't seem to keep my hips still. I wanted more of him inside me. Be it fingers, his mouth around my member, or his own swollen erection, I didn't care at the moment. My passionate cried were a testament to the fact. Yet Heero took his time. He worked in a third finger and then a forth. He made certain I was stretch as far as my body would allow and then he finally pulled away from my constantly leaking member and pulled his finger out.

"Hee-chan!" I cried out, feeling bereft of his touch. Yet I shouldn't have worried. He made quick work of slicking his own velvet steel member with the lubricant before settling himself between my legs. He brought my own legs up and wrapped them around his waist. I could feel the tip of his penis at my entrance, almost begging to be allowed in. His still lube slicked hand grasped my cock and began to stroke it, even as Heero pushed himself fully inside of me. I couldn't help the cry that passed my lips, even as I tried biting my lower lip to silence any more. It hurt, but Heero seemed to sense that. He didn't move once he was fully seated inside of me. He merely panted and kissed my lower lip, urging me to let go of it. I did so and Heero licked at the teeth marks, even as two small tears welled up in my eyes and fell. Heero kissed them as well, concern in his eyes.

"Do you want me to pull out?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"NO! No… Hee-chan I like you inside me. It just hurt briefly, that's all. Just give me a moment and I'll be fine, I promise." Heero stared at me with those piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. He was so serious, even in these matters, and I loved him all the more for it. Once I was certain there was no pain, his hand stroking my member causing pleasure to zip through my bloodstream and remove any pain I might have felt, I nodded, kissing his lips softly. "Move, Hee-chan," I told him.

He kissed me once more, this one deep and passionate, even as he began to move inside me. This time, there was no pain. There was only pleasure. It was blindingly hot and seemed to cross even nerve ending I had and make me whimper and cry out in bliss. He moved inside my passage with slow, certain movements. Once he was certain that I was not crying out in pain, he began to move faster and harder. It was wonderful. His hand stroking my length while his rod seemed to pierce me deeply over and over again seemed to grant me unbelievable pleasure. Yet suddenly, I saw stars behind my eyes and I screamed out in pure bliss unlike anything else I had felt. I didn't know what Heero had hit, but he seemed to continue to hit it over and over again. I gasped and whimpered, panted and pleaded. Eventually, I could take no more. With one last cry of Heero's name, I came, spilling the rich, milky white seed over my stomach and his hand.

My inner walls seemed to spasm around Heero's length, making him gasp. His blue eyes widened, even though dark with passion and need, and he pumped into me three more times before I felt his cock begin to jerk inside me, spilling its own fluid deep inside my passage, coating it and marking me for all time as his. Oh, how I loved that sound. He gave a strangled cry of my name has he hit his orgasm and then fell on top of me.

I didn't mind at all. I held him to me, stroking my hands over his back. I let my legs drop from around him, letting him merely rest on top of me. I had to admit, while he was a bit heavy, it felt right. I wanted to always feel his weight above me, telling me that this was the end to an otherwise perfect evening. We were both breathing a little heavily, our soft pants filling the bedroom, echoing off the walls. Once Heero had the strength, he shifted, moving out of me and coming to rest beside me. He pulled me close, holding me tightly against him. I sighed, curling up against him. That had been so wonderful… so amazing. There really were no words to describe what he had just done. Honestly, I didn't want to think of any.

"I love you, Duo. With this, we consummate our marriage, even if only we ever acknowledge it." I felt tears of joy slip from my eyes and his words. I lifted my head and kissed his lips in a soft, sweet, breath-stealing kiss.

"I love you too, Heero. We are married now. In every sense of the word." He smiled at me then, one that always made my heart skip. I smiled back, snuggling against him. Before I seemed to fall asleep, I could swear I heard Heero mutter four simple words.

"About damn time, baka."

_**THE END**_


End file.
